


we can get there (we can do it if we try)

by zouisclimax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nanny Harry, Smut, Top Louis, dad louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisclimax/pseuds/zouisclimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s a bit shocked when he sees the person in front of him. Because, it’s a man? Which, yeah, he guesses that really isn’t that weird, but. Just, what? Of all the nannies Louis has ever met he has never once encountered a male. And really, of all the males he has encountered, he has never encountered one so pretty. Okay, there’s Zayn, but, he doesn’t count. </p><p>[or, the one where Louis's a dad in desperate need for a new nanny. Harry's perfect for the job]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can get there (we can do it if we try)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally titled "larry kid fic and all that cute shit bitch", which, is pretty much an accurate description of the whole thing 
> 
> i'm sorry. this hurt me, too. 
> 
> title from Retro by Childish Gambino

“If I tried hard enough, I bet I could fall asleep right here.” Liam mumbles, leaning his head back against the elevator wall. Louis glances over to him, lips lifting up in a soft smile. Liam looks like such a little babe when he’s tired. He reaches over and drags a hand through his best mate’s short hair. It isn’t buzzed (unfortunately, Louis loves making buzzcut jokes), but it’s still too short for Louis to fuck with. Louis loves fucking with Liam’s hair, and hair in general. He definitely has a thing for long hair.

“Told you I could’ve driven you home, mate.” He bops Liam’s nose.

“No.” Liam pouts, shaking his head. “It’s too late. I can just crash in the guest room and you can take me home tomorrow after work. Plus, I want to see the little guy.” 

Louis lets out a laugh and nods, he gets that, he wants to see the little guy, too. The elevator digs and they both step out, heading down the hall towards Louis’ flat.

He opens the door quietly, mindful of the time. It’s past midnight and someone has “school” tomorrow and does not need to woken up. Louis is already going to be grumpy from not getting enough sleep, he doesn’t need grumpy Beck, too. 

He and Liam shuffle through the door, toeing off their shoes and hanging up their coats. Well, Liam hangs up his coat and then hangs up Louis’ coat he threw on the ground. 

“I’m going to head to bed.” Liam says, wandering down the hall. “Night, bro, see you in the morning.” 

Louis nods his goodnight as he follows Liam half way down the hall, turning into his living room. He smiles when he sees the sight in front of him, his nanny passed out on the couch, hand in a bowl of popcorn and the Kardashian’s playing softly in the background.

“Jen.” He whispers, shaking the girl’s shoulder. “Jen, babe.” 

The girl startles, sitting up and running her hand through her thick red hair. “Mr. Tomlinson!” She beams. 

“Jennifer,” Louis laughs. “How many times do I have to tell you-”

“Louis. I know, I know.” She laughs, standing up and grabbing her bag from the coffee table. 

“Yet, you still don’t listen, maybe I should dock your pay.” Louis jokes. Jen snorts and heads toward the kitchen. Louis follows after her, flicking off the tv as he goes. 

“So, how was he?” 

“Perfect.” Jen smiles, spilling on her shoes. Louis snorts and rolls his eyes. “Nah, he was a handful at times, you know how he gets, but most of the time he was a little angel.” 

“Obviously, he takes after me.” 

“Obviously.” Jen laughs, pulling on her coat. “And the few times he did act up, I’m pretty sure it’s just ‘cause he missed his daddy.” 

Louis smiles at that, his heart going all warm and fuzzy.“Well, I can completely relate. I missed him so much, I spilled juice on Liam yesterday because it was stressing me out that every article of clothing he owns is stainless.” 

Liam did not understand why Louis thought it was okay to spill orange juice on him and when he explained, he really didn’t think his reason was justifiable. Nor did he think Louis was cute. But, Liam doesn’t have a four year old, so of course he doesn’t find it justifiable. And he was just plain wrong about Louis’ not being cute. Louis’ adorable. Liam’s dumb.

“You sure you don’t want to stay? I can kick Li out of the guest room for you?”

“Nah,” Jen shrugs. “I’ve an appointment at nine, so I’m going to head to Sean’s, his flat is closer to my doctor.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, babe. I get it. You like your boyfriend better than me, whatever...” 

“Future husband.” She corrects, wiggling her hand in front of Louis. “And yes, I do.” 

“Oh yes! You are engaged! How could I forget?” He didn’t really, doesn’t have the option to, she talks about it every five minutes. He just loves teasing her and pretending to forget. She hates it, so obviously he keeps doing it, because really, he’s the four year old. 

“You’re annoying, Lewis.” 

“I know, Jennifer.” He laughs. 

“Do I need to come tomorrow or?”

“Nah. I’m going to leave early and pick him up from school. I’ve missed him too much.” 

“Figured.” She grins. “I’ll see you Tuesday, then?”

“Till then, ta love!”

Jen waves goodbye and Louis watches from the door until the elevator closes, totally the dad in him. He locks up, turns off all the lights, and heads to bed. He can’t wait to sleep in his own bed, hotel beds fucking suck. And Jesus, he can’t wait until morning. Which, is not something Louis feels often, but he misses Beck and if waking up means he gets to seem him again, then Louis can deal.

\--  
Louis wakes up 20 minutes early, and it’s actually on purpose. He knows, shocking. He climbs out of bed and drags himself to the shower. He’s quick, doesn’t waste time reading shampoo bottles or wanking, just scrubs the grimey feel of the plane from his skin and gets out. 

He dresses, bypassing his slacks, tie, and button up (he can put those on later, pancakes plus syrup plus Beck usually equals ruined Louis clothes), and heads into the kitchen. 

Liam’s already up, because of fucking course he is, drinking his too sugary tea and reading the newspaper. Louis didn’t even know he got the newspaper. And who fucking reads the newspaper anymore? That’s what the internet is for. Liam’s a fucking dweeb.

“Mornin’ Li.” Louis yawns, heading over to the cabinet and pulling out the pancake mix. 

“Good morning, mate.” Liam smiles. Ew, god. Liam is such a morning person and Louis does not understand. He just doesn’t get morning people. Mornings are the worst. There is no such thing as a good morning. Like, why do people talk in the morning? Why do they smile or laugh?! Why are they okay with being awake!? Louis does not get it. 

Well, he kind of does now. But that’s only because Beck. Having a kid kind of made Louis get used to early mornings and little sleep. But, still. It doesn’t mean he likes them. He just tolerates them. The only thing he likes about mornings is getting to see Beck and his smiling, happy, beautiful face. Other than that, the worst. Absolutely the worst. 

“I can do that if you want, mate.” Liam pipes up, nodding at the bowl Louis pulled out. “You can go wake up your mini me.” 

Louis laughs at that, pride rising up in his chest. Beck really is a mini him, an exact carbon copy according to his mum. He has his bright blue eyes and chubby, round cheeks he had as a kid. And Louis absolutely loves it. He loves being able to see so much of himself in his son. It makes his heart feel like it could burst. The only difference between the two of them is that Beck’s hair is a shade darker, which is something he gets from his mum. Louis doesn’t like to think about his mum too much. It isn’t good for his blood pressure. 

“Thanks, mate.” Louis smiles at Liam before heading down the hall to Beck’s room. 

He smiles when he gets to the door. It’s adorable really, covered in doodles of airplanes and cars, superhero stickers, and foam football themed letters spelling out his name. 

He pushes it open slowly and snorts when he takes in the sight of his son. He’s lying on his belly, his little butt sticking up in the air, one arm hanging off the bed and clutching stuffed fish he so cleverly named Fish, the other one shoved underneath his pillow. Beck’s such a wild sleeper. It’s Louis’ own personal hell whenever he sleeps with him in his bed.

He makes his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and tugging at the covers. Beck whines, his arms holding Fish swinging around. 

“No.” Louis see the pout on his lips even though he can’t physically see his lips. “No, Jenfer, no. Sleep. No wake up. Sleep.” 

Louis smiles and runs his hand up Beck’s back. “Sleep? You want to sleep over seeing your Dad? Well. That’s just rude.” 

He hears Beck gasp before turning suddenly. He gets trapped in his sheets and almost falls off the bed, but Louis reaches out and catches him. 

“DADDY!” He squeals, surging up and wrapping his tiny arms around Louis’ neck. 

“Beckham!” Louis squeals back. “Did you miss me!?”

“Missed you so much, Daddy! So much!” He presses tiny kisses all over Louis’s face. He’s so fucking precious. Louis squeezes him tight. 

“I missed you, too, little man! So much.” 

“Did you presents from Amica?” 

“You mean did I bring you bring a present from America?” Louis laughs, standing up. Beck grips him tight and Louis carries him out of the room.“Yes, of course I did!” 

“Yay! I love presents!” 

“I know you do, bub.” Louis laughs. “Hey guess what? Someone is here to see you!” 

“Who!” Beck shouts, just as they turn the corner. “Li! Uncle Li!” 

“Beckham!” Liam shouts, voice matching Beck’s enthusiasm. “How’s my best pal!”

“Super duper! Daddy got me a present!”

“Liam knows. He helped me pick it out.” Louis says, setting Beck down in his chair and dropping a kiss on his head. 

“Uh huh.” Liam nods, plating Beck’s pancakes. “I even got you one myself.” 

“TWO PRESENTS?!” Beck shouts, his tiny voice ringing throughout the kitchen. Ugh, too loud, too early. He’s lucky Louis loves him. 

“Two!” Liam laughs back, placing the pancakes, chocolate chip, Beck’s favorite, in front of him. Beck lets out this adorable little gasp and they both laugh.

“This is the best day! Daddy home, uncle Li here, cocca chip pancakes, and two presents! Wow!” 

“Super wow!” Liam laughs. 

“You’re so cute, Beck. So fricking cute.” Louis laughs, leaning over and kissing Beck’s cheek. He missed him so much. 

\--  
“Can I go to work with you?” Beck asks, jumping over a puddle and swinging Louis’ arm. 

“Babes, you’d hate going to work with me. It’s boring.” Louis says, pulling open the door to Beck’s school and starting down the hall towards his classroom. 

“But, I missed you.” Beck pouts. “I wanna to be with you. I not seen you in forevers, Daddy.” 

Oh, god. Louis feels his heart fucking shatter. 

“Oh, bud.” He stoops down, kneeling in front of Beck. “I missed you, too! And I would love for you to be at work with me, but you would hate it. School is way more fun.”

“Not uh, I have to learn.” Beck sighs, making his little chest fall drastically. Louis can’t help but laugh. Beck definitely got all the dramatics from him. 

“Learning is great and I know you love it, stop lying!” Louis laughs. “But, I do have a surprise.”

“More presents?!” 

“No, sorry. But, I am leaving work early to come pick you up!”

Beck’s face lights up. “Really?!”

“Yep! We can even go out to lunch.”

“Can I get chick!?”

“Yes, you can get chicken fingers.” Louis laughs.

“Can Zee come? I miss him. I teared my Spide-y pitcher he drewed me. He needs to make me another. Oh and Li! Li come?”

“Only if you promise to dare them to kiss!” Louis laughs, Beck nods eagerly. Liam and Zayn have been dancing around each other for years, basically for all of Beckham’s life, and they are sick of it! Well, Louis is, Beckham doesn’t really understand, but he wants to be just like Daddy, so he tries to make them “love each!”, with Louis. 

“Duh.” Beck laughs. 

“Duh.” Louis parrots back. “Now, give me a kiss and I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

“Okay.” Beck says, kissing his cheek. “Bye Daddy, I love you.”

“Love you too, Becks.” 

\--

“What took so long?” Liam asks as he climbs back into the car.

“Had to compromise with him. Oh, and you are coming to lunch with me and him. Zayn, too. Oh, text him, will you? Let him know?” 

Yeah let him know. Louis isn’t going to give him an option. He will come. It’s not like Zayn will fight him though, he loves Louis and Beckham, most importantly though, he loves Liam. Zayn will do basically anything to be in his presence. It’s kind of embarrassing. But, Louis wouldn’t ever say that to Zayn because may look skinny and weak as hell, but he could fuck someone up so fucking easily. 

“Louis.” Liam whines, cheeks pinking. “Does he have to?”

“Liam, shut up. You love Zayn.”

“I know.” Liam pouts. “That’s the problem.”

“It’s not a problem! He loves you, too!”

“No, he doesn’t! Just, stop. Please, stop. I don’t want to have this fight again!”

“Yeah, because you don’t want to lose! But, whatever. You’re fucking ridiculous. Text him.”

“I hate you.” Liam mumbles, pulling out his phone. Baby. He’ll thank Louis one day. He just has to grow some fucking balls first. 

\--  
“Becks!” Zayn smiles as he slides into his spot, right by Liam because Louis and Beck are a force to be reckon with. “How are you, handsome?”

“Fantastic!” Beck giggles. “I’m getting chick!”

“Chick is amazing.” Zayn laughs. “Lou,” He nods at Louis before turning to Liam. “Hey, Li.” He strokes a hand over Liam’s arm gently, staring into Liam’s eyes. Louis nudges Beck and sends him a wink. Beck giggles back at him. They are so in love. It’s fucking gross. 

“So.” Louis says, clearing his throat. Zayn and Liam snap at out of their trance (cough cough, eye fucking), and turn back to him. 

“How was America?” Zayn asks, sliding off his jacket. 

“American.” Louis sasses. Because, he’s him and sassing is what he does. 

Zayn rolls his eyes, obviously not wanting to deal with his shit, but, what’s new? He turns to Beckham instead, taking the crayons and paper he shoves at him and getting to work on a new “spide-y pitcher”.

“You’re his bitch.” Louis laughs. 

“Daddy!” Beck scolds. “No no jar!” 

“Cough it up, mate.” Liam laughs. Ugh, why did he agree to let Liam be the “no no jar”.

“All right, all right.” He huffs, handing over a pound. “You are, though.” He says, sticking his tongue out at Zayn. Zayn sticks his tongue out back.

“Yeah mate, but you are even more so, so shut your mouth.” And Louis does, because Zayn really isn’t lying.  
\--

“Sorry I’m late!” Louis breathes, or well, tries to. He’s fucking out of breath. Why did he think it was a good idea to run up the stairs? He lives on the ninth floor. Fuck, he hates himself. “I know you and Sean had that-oh.” 

He comes to a halt in his kitchen.

“DADDY!” Beck jumps on him, wrapping his arms around his leg. Louis rubs the top of his head. 

“Hey, buddy. Jen. Sean.” He says nodding at them. “What are you doing here? I thought Jen was supposed to meet you? That’s why I rushed home. Ugh, did I exercise all for nothing?” He juts out his bottom lip. 

“Not exactly.” Jen says, biting at hers. “Can we talk to you? Like, alone?” 

“Oh...yeah, sure. Nothing’s wrong is it? Did Beck do something? Beckham Ignatius, did you do something? What did you do! Did you pour grape juice in Jen’s purse again!?” 

“No! I didn’t do anything!” Beck pouts, stomping his little foot. “I’ve never done anything wrong. Never, ever, Daddy!” 

The three adults snort. 

“Sure, babe. Sure.” Louis laughs, rolling his eyes at those blatant lies. 

“Yeah, no, no. Beckham didn’t anything” Sean says. 

“Just, like…” Jen nods at Beck. “Alone, please? I don’t want to upset him.” 

Louis frowns at that. That certainly doesn’t sound promising. Louis feels anxious all the sudden. 

“Okay, uh. Beck, you want to watch some tv?”

“Can I bring my dinner with me? I not finish.” 

“Yeah sure, go for it, bub.” 

Beck positively beams at that, racing back to the table to grab his Spider-Man plate before running to the living room. Louis loosens his tie and shrugs off his suit jacket. God, he hates the fact that he has to wear a suit jacket. When he was a kid he pictured himself as an astronaut. Ugh, where did Louis go wrong? Astronauts don’t have to wear suits! All they do is float around in space. Louis’ disappointed in himself. 

“What’s up?” He heads to the fridge to grab himself a beer, watching as Jen and Sean sit down at the table. They keep shooting each other nervous glances and Jen looks all pale. Ugh, Louis feels sick. What’s going on?

“Are you dying?” He blurts out. “Please, oh god, tell me you are not dying!” 

“No!” Jen says. “Louis, no. No one is dying.” 

“Well, you are scaring me! You are all pale and he is twitchy and shit.” Louis pulls out the chair from across them and sits down. “So, please. Just tell me what’s going on.” 

“I got a promotion.” Sean finally says. 

“Hey! That’s great! Just in time, yeah? Weddings are expensive.” 

“Yeah.” Sean breathes. “But, like with this promotion, I was offered a new location also.” 

“New location?” 

“Yeah, I-”

“We’re moving to New York.” Jen spits out. 

“New York?” Louis sutters. “As in, like, America?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Oh.” Well, fuck. “When uh, when are you leaving?” 

“Two weeks.” Sean says. He’s biting his lip and looks guilty. They both do. And fuck. Jesus fuck. What is Louis going to do?! 

“Fuck.” Louis mumbles. “What am I going to do with Beck?” Louis has a 8 to 5 (who is he kidding, it’s 24/7) job, and it’s not just any old job, he and Liam have their own record label, 78 Productions, and like not to brag or anything, but they are a big fucking deal and are pretty fucking successful. Plus, they recently signed a new client, that’s why they were in America, so Louis’ been even busier lately. And he travels! He can’t. Fuck! What’s he going to do!? He can’t just take Beck with him everywhere? That’s impossible.

“I know! I know.” Jen rushes. “That’s why we felt so bad. It’s just. This is such a good opportunity for Sean and I was thinking about grad school and I have so many opportunities there-”

“Jen, calm down, love. You don’t have to justify yourself to me. I understand. I understand completely. It’s great! I’m very happy for you guys, it’s just fuck. I need to find someone new to watch Beck. And, God, he’s going to be upset.” 

“I know.” Jen frowns. “I’m terrified to tell him.” And yeah, Louis is, too. Jen has been Beck’s nanny since he was 6 months old. 

“He’ll be happy for you.” Louis says. “Just, very upset. He loves you so much, you’re like a big sister.” And basically his fucking mum, Louis doesn’t say that though, Jen would feel even guiltier. 

Jen nods and Sean rubs her back. “So, you don’t hate us?” He asks. 

“No. I love you guys.” Louis laughs. “I’m upset, but mainly just for Beck. And I’m worried, I have to find someone to watch him, like now. But, I’m happy for you! Extremely!” 

“Thanks.” Sean smiles. 

“I’ll help you!” Jen says. “When you are at work, I’ll email people, put up an ad, call my friends and see if they know of anyone looking for nanny position.” 

“Oh, no, Jen, you don’t have to do that. I can, or I’ll make Zayn or-”

“No, please let me do it. Please. This is my fault, so I’ll find you someone new. Plus, I, I need to make sure he is going to be in good hands.” 

Louis shakes his head at her, smiling. “You are too sweet, Jen. Way too sweet.” 

“I just love that boy.” She laughs. 

“Yeah, same, darling. Same.” 

\--  
“I hate my life.” Louis whines into the phone.

“No, you don’t.” Liam says, voice sounding a bit chastise-y. Which, rude. Louis is having a fucking crisis. 

“Can you stop taking everything I say so literally!? Yeah, Liam, of course I don’t hate my life, I’ve a pretty good one. Great flat, fantastic job, amazing car, phenomenal son. But right now, I’m having a fucking crisis and I hate it! And my life by association.” 

“You are such a drama queen.”

“Liam!” Louis whisper shouts because it’s 11 PM and Beckham is sleeping, at least Louis hopes he is, though there is a high probability that he is up and playing with his superhero action figures. “What am I to do?! Help me or I’m hanging up on you and calling Zayn!” 

“Louis, calm down.” Liam shushes him. And normally that would piss Louis off, but it just kinda felt appropriate and good in that moment. Liam always knows what to do. That’s why he is Louis’ best mate. He always knows what to do, what decision to make, and most importantly, how to get Louis out of trouble. Louis loves him for that. 

“You are going to do exactly what Jen suggested. You two will make an ad or whatever, she’ll make calls and asks her friends. It’ll be fine, Louis. You’ll find someone.”

Louis pouts and leans his head back against his pillow. “I just. Fuck, I wish Maya wasn’t such a fucking cunt. Then maybe she could watch him.”

“LOUIS!” Liam gasps. “Do not call her that! That’s awful! She’s the mother of your child!”

“Is she Liam? Is she really? Because I don’t know if she qualifies as one. Sure, she carried him for 9 months, but then she just left. He was 6 months old and she left. And now what? She calls once a month to check it? She isn’t a mum, Li. She’s a fucking bitch. I hate her.” 

Yeah… the story of Louis and Maya isn’t exactly a pleasant one. It started off well enough, but it certainly didn’t end that way. 

Louis and Maya met Louis’ second year of university in World Geography (it was an elective, Louis really didn’t want to take it, but it was the only thing that fit with his schedule). And honestly, Louis hated her at first. She annoyed the shit out of him. She was loud, funny, and absolutely beautiful. People flocked to her and it infuriated Louis, because what the fuck!? That was Louis’ thing! He was supposed to be the loud, funny, sassy, pretty one! He was furious she was taking all the attention away from him. He scowled at her when she looked at him and purposely never laughed at her jokes. When she tried to talk to him and he would be short with his responses, and to be honestly, completely dickish. 

Then, one day, they were assigned a project, and what do you know? Maya and Louis were partnered. Louis was absolutely furious. He was seconds away from begging the TA to let him switch, but then Zayn snorted at him and called him a pussy, so he obviously shut his mouth. He was not a fucking pussy. He could be partners with her. 

The first day they worked together was hell. Louis was a total, complete arse. He insulted all her ideas and almost made her cry. He thought that it would feel kinda good to almost make her cry, but turns out it felt shit. Like, complete shit. He felt like the biggest douche in the world. And then when he told Zayn and Liam what happened, Liam made him feel even worse. God damn Liam. 

So, the next time they got together, Louis apologized and bought her coffee as an apology. It was literally only supposed to be just that, just an apology coffee and maybe 5 minutes of friendly chit chat before they started their project, but somehow it turned into 5 hours of surprisingly deep conversations and then a really, really good fuck in the basement of the library. 

It wasn’t surprising to Zayn or Liam that Louis fucked her, apparently they had suspected he had a bit of a crush, but it was really surprising to him. He always knew he liked both boys and girls, but all through college and up until his first year he dated boys. It weirded him out that all the sudden he was into girls, or well, Maya. But fuck, was he into her. Literally. 

Louis and Maya ended up becoming pretty serious. So serious that they moved in together junior year and by senior year Louis was considering marrying the girl. He and Zayn even looked at rings one time. But then, it happened. 

Louis’ pretty sure Beckham was conceived the night of their graduation. 

They were drunk, of course they were. 

After the early morning ceremony, they went out to lunch with both of their parents. After the lunch, they met up with Zayn and Liam and a few of Maya’s friends and decided that it would be an excellent idea to attend as many grad parties as possible. They managed to hit up 6 different parties before one of Maya’s friends got so drunk, Liam had to take her to the hospital to get her stomach pumped. That’s when they decided to call it quits. 

So, Louis and Maya stumbled home and they proceeded to fuck 3 times, in 3 separate locations. (Louis just has this feeling that Beck was made on the kitchen floor). To this day, Louis still doesn’t understand how he was able to get up 3 times because he was fucking drunk as balls, but he did. But, again, because he was fucking drunk, he didn’t use a condom any of the times. He assumed he was fine, Maya had been on the pill, so he just went without. Maya noticed, and didn’t say anything, even let Louis fuck her bare two more times. He assumed they were covered. 

Well, you know what they say about assumptions. 

Maya freaked on him one month later. She came into their bedroom screaming about being late and how she is never late ever. And, okay yeah, it panicked Louis, too. They sat down and talked and Louis explained that he didn’t use a condom, and that she seemed to be okay with and then Maya started to cry. Turns out she ran out of birth control a two months prior and was so busy finishing up with school, she didn’t get it refilled. She guessed her drunk self forgot and let Louis continue without protection, and wow, were they fucked, weren’t they?

Louis was sent out to buy pregnancy tests immediately. He bought six, just to be safe. He could tell the woman at the register could tell that this certainly wasn’t a happy situation, seeing as he looked about as pale as Casper the fucking Ghost. 

Four of the six were positive, but Maya still wasn’t convinced. She refused to believe it and instead made an appointment with her doctor as soon as possible. 

The doctor confirmed it. She was pregnant, only a month, but she was. Louis wanted to throw up. A baby. They were having a fucking baby. They were still fucking babies. They were barely out of college, and here they were fucking pregnant!? Fuck. 

Maya cried the entire way home, and the next two months of her pregnancy. It was quite depressing if Louis’ honest. It made him all sad and upset, and he didn’t know what to do. He just felt so awful. They were pretty fucked, they barely could take care of themselves half the time, but, well. Louis just really felt awful because he absolutely loved kids. He had so many younger siblings and here he was upset as hell about having his own kid? He felt so fucking guilty. 

They started to argue more, like way more than they ever argued. Sure, they had the stereotypical couple fights about who was supposed to make dinner or pick up the groceries, but they started to get really serious. Like two days after Maya was confirmed pregnant and she called the doctor and asked questions about abortion. 

And like, it’s not like Louis is against abortion. Like, yeah, your body, your choice! You do you girl! But, Maya knew that Louis loved kids. She knew that he would never, ever, ever! want to abort his kid. He could never live with himself. 

They screamed at each other for 3 hours after that, Louis even fucking sobbed. They didn’t talk for two days. 

Things started looking up around Maya’s fourth month. She stopped crying as much and Louis and Liam started up their company. Everything just started looking really good and Louis just got really excited. He just got so, so happy that they were going to have a baby. A real, human baby! A little Louis and Maya. He was thrilled. 

Maya wasn’t though. She wasn’t upset about it anymore, per say. But, she was just so negative and blasé about it. She just didn’t care. She didn’t even care to find out the sex. She told Louis they could because he wanted to, but she didn’t give two shits. She didn’t even smile when they said it was a boy. She didn’t even give any name suggestions. She said Louis could call him whatever she wanted. She didn’t care. It broke Louis’ heart. She wasn’t excited. She didn’t give a fuck. She didn’t give a fuck about their child. Louis didn’t know who the fuck she was anymore. 

Him and Zayn spent forever trying to figure out the name. Liam told them they were probably over thinking it, but that was fucking absurd in Louis’ opinion. You cannot over think a name. It’s a fucking name. The kid is going to live with it for the rest of his life! It had to be perfect. 

Finally, after about a month of debating and voting (seriously, they made 3 separate ballots for Liam to fill out, he almost cried), they had a name. Beckham Ignatius Tomlinson. Beckham, of course, was after David Beckham, Louis’ first true love and one of his favorite footie players, and Ignatius, which was picked out by Zayn after he found it after three hours of scouring the internet for “badass baby names”.

Maya didn’t say much when Louis told her, just shrugged her shoulders and said that was fine. Louis was fucking pissed. It wasn’t cute that she didn’t care. It was awful. Louis thinks that was the first time he started to fall out of love with her. Possibly even hate her. 

Maya went into labor January 17th. It was midday, around 3, and Louis was in the middle of a meeting. He ran out, after apologizing profusely of course, and raced to the hospital. Maya was already there and checked in, thanks to her best friend and Zayn. Zayn was bitter as hell the whole time, furious Beckham waited so long to come out. He wanted them to be “birthday buddies”. 

Maya was in labor for 11 hours. It was fucking traumatic. Maya screamed and cried and yelled. Louis couldn’t blame her, obviously she was fucking in labor. But fuck, she was mean when she was in pain. Goddamn. 

Beckham was born the next day, January 18th, at 1:12 in the morning. Watching him be born was simultaneously the grossest and the coolest thing Louis had ever witnessed. Louis shed a few tears when he got to cut the cord, but started to have a proper cry when he first held Beckham. He was so fucking tiny. Well, he wasn’t super small, he weighed 3.6 kilograms. But still, he fit just in the crook of Louis’ arm and that’s pretty small to Louis. He didn’t have a full head of hair, but he had quite of few strands. He had big eyes and he just kept blinking up at Louis. Louis swears he smiled at him (even though Zayn says that impossible). Louis counted all his fingers and toes twelve times. He fell in love with his perfect little nose and high pitched little cry. It was his little man. His tiny son. He was the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen. 

Maya didn’t seem to fall as in love as Louis is. In fact, Louis isn’t sure she fell in love at all. She refused to hold Beckham when he first came out. She wanted him to be cleaned first. Louis gapped at her and pulled down his shirt. He let the nurse plop the little man on his chest. If Maya didn’t want to have the first skin to skin contact with Beckham, he fucking would. 

She didn’t cry when she held him. She looked uncomfortable and like she couldn’t wait for someone to take him away. It broke Louis’ heart and in that moment, he was certain he didn’t love her anymore. 

She wasn’t excited when they took him home. She didn’t engage much with anyone at the party (because, obviously, Zayn and Liam threw them a surprising coming home party). She let everyone hold Beckham and Louis is 85 percent sure it was because she didn’t want to. 

Maya refused to get up with Beckham in the middle of the night. She claimed she needed her sleep. She made Louis do it. She also refused to breastfeed, which yeah, okay, Louis got that, it would probably be annoying to have a baby sucking on your tit, but couldn’t she at least do it once?! Beckham needed that IgA! (Louis didn’t, and still doesn’t, really know what that is. He knows it’s some part of the immune system though, and that’s important!)

Then, a few days after Beckham turned 6 months, Maya left. Louis got home from work and she was sitting on the couch, packed bags all around her while Beckham played on the floor. She said she was leaving. That she couldn’t do it. She didn’t want kids, she never really did. She couldn’t be a mum, didn’t know how and didn’t want to learn how. She told Louis they weren’t working and that she didn’t love him anymore. Louis handled it all very well. He called her names and told her to get out of his house. To leave him and his son alone. She told him she would call once a month. She said she didn’t hate Beckham, still cared for him and wanted to know he was okay. She just couldn’t be his mother. Louis was again very mature. He rolled his eyes and told her to just leave already. And she did. 

Louis hasn’t seen her since. And he’s fucking happy about it. She’s a cunt. He fucking hates her. 

“Okay, okay.” Liam mutters. “Fair enough.” 

“Damn straight.” Louis sasses back. Fucking fight him when it comes to Maya. He’ll win. Every fucking time. He’ll win. 

“It’ll be okay though, Lou. I promise you will find someone. You don’t need Maya. You will find someone perfect for Beckham.” 

“I sure hope so, Li.” 

Liam distracts him with work issues for another five minutes before Louis hears a clunk and then a loud cry from the kitchen. 

“Liam. I’ve to go. I think Beckham tried to get himself a glass of water again.” 

“I told you you need to get another stool! Just that one for the sink in the bathroom isn’t enough.”

“Hey, who is the Dad here? Shut up. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Kiss Beckham better for me.” 

Louis does. He kisses Beckham’s scratched little knee better for himself, Liam, Zayn, his mum, his siblings, and even Maya’s parents. Because Louis doesn’t hate them. They still like to see Beckham and they spoil him rotten. If only his mum was the fucking same.

“Wanna come sleep with me, bub? Would that make your knee feel better?”

“Uh huh.” Beckham sniffles. “Daddy always make booboos feel better.”

Louis doesn’t die at that. Except he totally does. 

\--  
Louis wakes up the next morning with Beckham’s fingers in his hair and his knee half way up his shirt. Louis does not fucking understand his son, but it’s adorable as hell, so he grabs his phone and takes a picture, sending it to Liam, Zayn, and his mum, before climbing out of bed. 

He glances at the clock and scowls when he sees it’s only 8. It’s Saturday, so Louis let himself sleep in for an hour and that only means 8!? God, being an adult is disgusting. 

He makes his way to the bathroom, yanking off his shirt and turning the shower on hot. He leaves the bathroom door open, in case Beck gets scared and doesn’t know where Louis is (this has happened multiple times and there was even a period where Louis wasn’t allowed to go to the bathroom with the door closed or Beck would start crying). 

He hears Beck enter the bathroom just as he is finishing rinsing his body. He slides open the door, peeking his head out to see Beck climbing from the toilet seat to the counter. 

“Hey!” Louis says. Of course he waited until Beckham was fully kneeling on the counter. He doesn’t want to make him fall. It’s too early for tears or blood. 

Beck jumps, gasping and dropping Louis’ shaving cream to the floor. 

“What are you doing, mister?” Louis grabs the towel from the hook besides the shower and ties it around his waist.

“Not.” Beck says, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulder. “Not doing any.” 

“You aren’t doing anything?” Louis laughs, climbing out of the shower. He shakes his hair out and Beck giggles as water splashes at him. 

“Yep.” He laughs. 

“I think you are lying, little man. I think you want to help Daddy shave? Am I correct?”

Beck lights up. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Shave!” 

Louis has no idea why Beck is so fascinated with Louis’ beard and shaving, but he really is. He loves running his fingers along the long hairs or the sandpapery stubble. It’s his favorite thing that he can run his fingers one way and it feels scratchy, but when he runs them the other way, it feels smooth. 

“All right.” Louis laughs. He dries himself quickly, slipping on a pair of pants before dropping his towel and picking up the shaving cream. Beck laughs and claps his hands as Louis reaches the counter. He sets the shaving cream down and picks Beck up. 

“Hi, babe.” He murmurs, cuddling Beck close. “How’s my little guy this morning?”

“Good.” Beck sighs, resting his head against Louis’ shoulder and squeezing his little arms around his neck. 

“Did you sleep well?”

“Uh huh.” Beck says. “Love Daddy’s bed. Big and fluffy.”

“Fluffy, yeah?” Louis laughs. Beck giggles and Louis puts him back down, kissing his nose quick. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you, Daddy.” Beck parrots, sticking his hands out. Louis laughs and uncaps the shaving cream, squeezing out a dollop on Beck’s hand. 

“Rub your hands together.” Louis instructs. Beck does as he is told, rubbing (slapping, at least 4 big drops fell to the floor) his hands together. Louis bends down and turns his cheek to Beck. 

“Only on the scuffies.” Louis says.

“I know.” Beck huffs. “I do all the time, Daddy.” 

“Yes, yes. My bad.” Louis laughs. God, Beck is so much like Louis. It hurts. 

Beck huffs again and drag his tiny hands over Louis’ beard, coating it with the cream. It’s way too much, always is, but Louis lets it happen, let’s Beckham keep going because he loves it and Louis loves letting Beck do things he loves. 

“All good?” He asks, after about two minutes of Beck just smothering Louis’ beard. 

“Yep.” He nods. “My turn.” 

“Yep.” Louis nods, reaching for the shaving cream again. He hands Beck a towel to wipe off his hands while squirting some of the cream on his own hands. Beckham loves being just like his Daddy so obviously he demands to need a shave, too. 

“Cheek.” Louis says. Beck smiles and turns his cheek to Louis. Louis laughs as he smooths the shaving cream over Beck’s chubby little cheek, the next one right after. He isn’t as liberal as Beck is with the cream, but he still gives him a good coat, otherwise Beck would pout.

“Okay, time to shave.” 

“Wait! Pitcher. We need pitcher!”

“Oh, yes we do need a picture, don’t we?” 

He’s quick to grab his phone from his room, smiling at the responses of the picture from earlier he got. 

“Okay.” Louis says as he reaches Beck again. “Come here.” Beckham slides close to Louis and Louis wraps his arm around Beck. “Give me a big smile.”

Beck pulls the biggest one he can and Louis laughs, taking the picture of both of them. He immediately sends it the usual three and sets it as his lockscreen. 

“Now shave.” Beck says. Louis nods and reaches for his real razor and Beck’s toy one Liam found somewhere. Louis has no idea where, but he is forever grateful. It’s one of Beck’s favorites.

They shave in relative silence, Louis letting out laughs when Beck copies his movements and facial expressions. Louis washes his face when he is done and then helps Beck with his. 

“What do today, Daddy?” Beck asks. “You no work. Me no school.”

“That’s right.” Louis laughs. “We don’t have any responsibilities today.” Well, that’s a lie. Louis always has responsibilities. Beck, being number one, and like, an adult life being numbers two through a million. 

“No resabillies.” Beck parrots. Louis laughs as he gets dressed. He finishes quickly and they moved to Beck’s room. 

“What do you want to wear today?”

Beckham contemplates for a minute as he kicks his little football around his room.“Pants.” 

“Just your pants?” Louis asks. 

“Yeah.” Beck shrugs. “We not do anything. So pants.” Okay, fair enough. 

“Okay.” Louis shrugs. Beck’s right. They aren’t planning on leaving the house because Louis has nanny interviews all day. He has about ten people to see today and three people to see tomorrow. They were all hand picked by Jennifer, so they just need Louis’ stamp of approval. And Zayn’s. He demanded to come over and help Louis’ choose because he needs to trust and like the person that will be in charge of his godson. Liam tried to pull the same shit, but Louis said only one of them could come and help. He didn’t want to scare them all away. Zayn’s coming because he beat Liam in rock, paper, scissors. “You have to put on a new pair though, buddy.”

“Spidey please.” Beck laughs, yanking his clothes off. He kicks the football around naked for about five minutes before he finally let’s Louis pull the red and blue pants on. 

“Breaky!” Beck shouts, running out of the room. Louis laughs and follows after him. 

“Okay, pancakes, pancakes, or pancakes?”

“Pancakes!” 

\--  
“Little man!” Zayn smiles as he strolling through into the kitchen an hour later looking like a Gucci model. It’s annoying. God damn you, Zayn. 

“Zee!” Beck shouts. His little chest is covered in syrup and somehow there are bits of pancake in his eyebrow. Beckham eats with his whole body, not just his mouth.

“Do you ever knock?” Louis asks, wiping the cloth over Beck’s face and chest. Beck whines the whole time. Drama queen. 

“No. Why would I? You gave me a key.” Zayn sticks his tongue out at Louis and bats his hands away so he can pick Beck up. Beck beams and squeezes Zayn tight.

“Missed you, Zee!”

“Missed you, too, babes.” 

“Babe, babe, babe.” Beck sings. 

Zayn laughs and kisses his cheek. “What’s with the nudity?”

“No shirt!” Beck shouts, raising his little fists in the arm. 

“Beckham is boycotting clothes for the day.” 

“No clothes.” Beck shouts again, wiggling in Zayn’s arms until he is put down. He scampers off to the living room as soon as he is set down. 

“Why?” Zayn laughs. 

“Haven’t a clue. Just wanted to wear pants.”

“Wish I was only wearing pants.” Zayn grumbles. 

Louis pouts. “Being an adult is the worst.” Zayn nods in agree and sits down at the table.

“When’s the first meeting?”

“10.” Louis shrugs. “So, we have a while.”

“Ugh.” Zayn whines. “I hate waiting.”

“You could help me clean?” Louis asks, clearing the plates from the table and moving to the sink.

“Yeah, no. I’m going to go play with Beckham. He’s cooler than you anyway.”

“Zayn! How dare you! I’m the coolest cat in town!”

“Do you ever listen to yourself talk, or…?”

“Go play Power Rangers or something you goddamn twat.”

“Oh, I will! You keep scrubbing those plates, mate!”

Ugh. Louis hates being an adult. 

\--  
The first girl is awful. Her name is Miranda and it instantly irks Louis. Don’t ask him why, because he doesn’t know, but that name just grinds his gears. 

Miranda is platinum blonde and way too perky. She also has no experience watching children younger than the age of 7 and Louis, for the life of him, cannot figure out why Jennifer approved her. He can tell Zayn hates her, too, because his face stays stony the entire time and he doesn’t even say goodbye. 

“This is not going to be fun.” Louis says after he ushers Miranda out. 

“Nope.” Zayn agrees. Ugh, Louis can’t believe that they have 9 more interviews. 

\--  
The next interviews go pretty well, but Louis really doesn’t find anyone he truly likes until the very last person. And he’s completely surprised. 

“Where are they?” Zayn pouts. “They are almost five minutes late.”

“Zayn, you cannot complain about that. You are late to like, everything.”

“So are you!” Zayn accuses. 

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m not saying anything.”

“Whatever.” Zayn rolls his eyes. “I’m hungry. So hungry. I want curry. Can we get a curry for dinner?” 

“Sure.” And yeah, it’s already almost six. They have been interviewing people essentially all day. Louis is tired and hungry and honestly, he’s getting cranky. If he doesn’t love this last person, he’s going to scream. 

“Daddy.” Beck pouts, coming into the kitchen. 

“Beckham!” Louis gasps. “Where are your pants?”

“I was tired of ‘em.” Beck shrugs, scratching his little belly. “I’m hungie, Daddy. Can we eat food?”

“I’m with Becks.” Zayn pipes up. Louis glares at him. 

“We can eat food soon, buddy, Daddy just has one more interview.”

“What inview?” 

“Uh…” Louis sputters, looking at Zayn. Zayn shrugs, eyes wide. See, the thing is, they haven’t told Beckham about Jennifer leaving yet. They don’t really want to do it until her last week, which starts Monday. So, fuck. 

“Just an interview.” Zayn cuts in, nodding his head, trying to convince Beckham that he explained everything and that makes sense. Beckham believes him, obviously, and starts nodding his head. 

“Okay.” He shrugs. Just then there is a knock on the door. Beckham shrieks and runs to. 

“Beckham Ignatius! No! You aren’t wearing pants!”

Beck doesn’t listen to him, just stands on his tippy toes and tries his best to open the door. He whines when he can’t do it and Louis comes up behind him, pushing him slightly out of the way and opening it himself. 

He’s a bit shocked when he sees the person in front of him. Because, it’s a man? Which, yeah, he guesses that really isn’t that weird, but. Just, what? Of all the nannies Louis has ever met he has never once encountered a male. And really, of all the males he has encountered, he has never encountered one so pretty. Okay, there’s Zayn, but, he doesn’t count. 

The man in front of Louis is beautiful, absolutely stunning. He is all legs and torso. His hair is chocolate brown and it’s curly and long and oh my god, are Louis’ knees getting weak? He really can’t tell. He grips the door tighter just to be safe.

The man smiles at Louis and his eyes, oh his eyes. They are a beautiful, earthy shade of green and Louis feels like he needs to sit down. And oh my, the boy’s lips. They are the most gorgeous shade of pink Louis’ ever seen and holy shit!? Are those dimples or craters!? Louis needs an IV, stat! 

“Hi.” He blurts out. The man’s craters deepen and he takes a step forward. His back foot gets caught on the edge of Louis’ welcome mat and he stumbles slightly. 

“Oops.” He giggles, holding out his hand. “Hi. I’m Harry.” 

Louis looks at the fucking mammoth sized hand in front of him for a moment before he remembers that oh, yeah, he should probably shake it. His breath stutters when he feels the boy’s skin on his and sees just really how much bigger his hand is than his own. And fuck, he hopes Harry didn’t notice. 

“Louis Tomlinson.” He says, a beat too late. Harry smiles and starts to say something before a squeaky voice interrupts. 

“Beckham!” 

Harry positively lights up when he glances down and sees Beck. He kneels down, immediately getting to Beck’s eye level. 

“Beckham?” He smiles, resting his chin in his hand. “Like the footie player?” 

Beck grins and nods. “Exactly like the footie play! I’m named after him!” 

“Really?!” Harry gasps. Beckham nods, letting out little giggles as he holds his hand out to Harry. Harry beams and takes the little hand in his own. 

“Nice to meet you.” Harry says. 

“Nice to meet you, Hazzy.” Beckham parrots. 

“No, Beckham, his name is Harry.” Louis corrects. And oh my god. His son is naked. He forgot his son is naked!

“Hazzy is fine.” Harry says, looking up at Louis. “Really, all my friends call me Haz, so. It’s totally fine. Not much different.”

“Oh.” Louis nods. “Okay. Now, um. Come in? Beck go see Zayn and maybe you two can put your pants back on.”

“I no want pants on.” Beckham pouts, crossing his arms. 

“Beckham-”

“You prefer to be starkers?” Harry asks. Beckham’s attention brought back to Harry and he nods excitedly. 

“Hey, me too!” Harry laughs. “Pants are overrated!” 

“Uh huh.” Beck giggles. “Very rated.” Harry laughs at that and Louis can’t help but join in. Beckham laughs louder and turns, running away from them and down the hall, yelling something at Zayn on the way. 

“Yeah, um.” Louis laughs scratching at his head. “Sorry, he just decided to boycott clothes today. He was wearing pants earlier, but, I guess he just got over them?”

“It isn’t a problem.” Harry laughs as he enters Louis’ flat. “I completely understand. About 99 percent of the time I spend at my flat, I’m in the nude, so.” 

And oh my god. Louis is suddenly assaulted with images of Harry in the nude. Harry in the nude in his kitchen. Harry in the nude in his living room. Harry in the-. No. Louis needs to stop. This is not okay. This is his potential employee. He needs to stop imagining him naked. 

Louis lets out a weird laugh that totally isn’t embarrassing and spins on his heels. “Follow me.” 

Zayn’s texting away when they enter the kitchen, completely unbothered by the naked Beckham running laps around the table. Louis is just about to scold him when he stops and shrieks when he sees Louis, running down the hall. His door slams shut a moment later. 

“Sorry, I really don’t know what is up with him.” Louis laughs. Zayn looks up, startling a bit when he sees Harry, but giving him the first genuine smile he has had all day. Well, apart from the ones he’s given to Beckham. 

“Eh, not acting any more different than usual. Hey, mate. I’m Zayn, Louis’ best mate.” 

“Harry Styles.” Harry nods, his curls bouncing. Louis figures he probably shouldn’t be as entranced as he is. Fuck. 

“So, uh, sit please?” Louis says taking his own chair. Harry nods and sits across from him and Zayn, folding his hands on the table. 

“So, Harry.” Zayn speaks up. Bless him. Louis’ mouth is all dry and he isn’t sure he can form words right now. “Tell us about yourself? How’d you stumble upon this job opportunity?”

“Um, I know Jennifer? Your now nanny?”

“Oh yeah?” Louis speaks up. His voice is a bit higher than usual so he coughs. “How?”

“She was in my photography class last year. She needed one last elective to graduate. We sat next to each other. We’re really good friends. She told me about this last week I think? Over coffee. So then I emailed uh, you, Zayn, I mean. I think. And set this up. I absolutely love kids.” 

“Really?” Zayn asks. 

“Oh yeah.” Harry nods, smile growing even wider. Louis does not understand this boy’s mouth. He needs to inspect it. Up close and personal. Preferably with his own mouth. No. Louis! Come on! Get it together!

“Absolutely adore them. I’m a godfather to my friend Lou’s daughter. I watch her all the time. Absolutely love that little girl. And then there’s her friend, Caroline. I watch her daughter, too. And I worked at a bakery when I was in college, back home, was a really great place, I make a mean double chocolate chip brownie. But, wait, what was I saying? Oh yeah, one of the ladies there had a son and I watched him all the time. And then when I moved here I got a part time job at this daycare. I worked in the infant and toddler room. The three to four year olds were my favorite.”

“That’s great.” Louis smiles. “Beckham’s four.” 

“I know.” Harry laughs. “That’s why I was excited about this!”

Zayn and Louis smile at him. “Ya know, Harry.” Zayn speaks up. “You are the first truly qualified applicant we’ve had all day.”

“Really? How many people have you interviewed?”

“9 others.” Louis answers. 

“Wow, so I’m looking pretty good?” Harry asks shyly.

“Mate, you are looking fantastic. I’d even say, well, what do you say, Louis?”

“You have the job.” Louis says, nodding at Zayn. Zayn smiles and nods back to him. “It’s all yours mate. It be a waste of my, or well, our time to continue looking. You are literally the best candidate.”

“Oh my god!” Harry gushes. “Yes, wow. Thank you.”

“You are available when we need you right?” Zayn asks. 

“Yes.” Harry nods. “I can pick him up every day at 12:30 no problem. It’s my last semester so I only have a few classes. And all of them are in the morning and over by 11. My class on Wednesday goes till 11:50, but I’ll be able to pick him up on time.”

“Perfect!” Louis smiles. “Wow, literally this is so great. God, I could scream.” 

“Same!” Harry laughs. And ugh, god. His laugh is perfect. Louis needs to lay down. Harry is just so bloody pretty. And his mouth, oh my god, his mouth-. No! Louis stop! He is now actually your employee. Fuck, Louis is a fucking mess. 

They hash out the rest of the details, Louis telling Harry about starting next Monday and the address of Beckham’s school. Harry’s out the door a half hour later, promising to call Louis if he has any questions. 

“I’m so happy.” Louis smiles, locking the door. “I get to cancel all those interviews tomorrow. I can just do nothing. Fuck, this is great.” 

“Absolutely fantastic.” Zayn agrees. “Can we order in now?”

“Is food all you think about, Zayn?”

“Um, when I’m hungry. Yes.” 

Louis rolls his eyes but grabs the Indiana take out menu. “It isn’t weird though, is it?”

“What?” Zayn asks, taking the menu from Louis. Louis isn’t sure why though, Zayn always orders the same thing. 

“Harry. Like, a male nanny. Is that weird?”

“Nah. Honestly, I found it weirder you had a female nanny. Most of the prominent people in Beck’s life are men. Aside from our mums and sisters and his like, little girl friends.” 

“True, true.” Louis nods. Plus, Harry’s the best candidate. It’s fine. Everything is going to be fine. He’s not even that cute. Like, seriously. It’s fine. Louis’ going to be able to handle it. Totally. 

“Beck?” Zayn calls. “Come here and tell us what you want, bubba.” 

“Yaya!” Beck screams, races from his room. “Food, food, food!” 

\--  
Louis decides to tell Beckham about Jen leaving on Wednesday, two days before her last day. Well, no. Louis thought it was best to tell Beckham on her actual last day, but according to his mum and dad (Liam), that was an awful idea. They told him that he needed to give Beck time to deal and realize what was going to happen. But, Louis doesn’t get the point. Okay, he kind of does, but either way, Beckham is going to be heartbroken. Basically, what Louis is saying is that this is going to be a tragic fucking situation.

“Beck! Jen! I’m home.” Louis calls, closing the door and dropping his briefcase and jacket. He’ll pick them up later. Maybe. 

His heart cracks a little bit when he enters the kitchen. Jen’s sitting at the table, Beck on her lap as they color together.

“Hi, Daddy.” Beck grins up at him. Jen smiles up at him, but it’s tight and closed lipped. Well, at least she knows it fucking sucks, too. 

“Beckham. Jen is going to stay for dinner and then we’re going to have a talk out? It’s a big boy and girl talk, so you got to be a big boy for me, okay?” 

Beck nods. “Okay, Daddy. I can do that. I always big boy.” 

\--  
It goes to shit before the conservation even starts. 

Jen starts crying as soon as Louis opens his mouth and then when Beck sees her crying, he starts crying, and then Louis looks at both of them crying and almost starts crying himself. 

“Fuck me.” He mutters under his breath. This is his worst nightmare. 

“Jen.” He speaks up, putting his hand under her shoulder. “Love, you have to stop crying. Please? Come on.” 

Jen nods shakily and wipes at her face. Beck sees her calm down so he wipes at his little face and Louis smiles softly. 

“Becks. Can you drink some water for me, bub?” 

Beck nods and reaches for his sippy cup (he always tries to tell Louis that big boys don’t need those, but Louis isn’t really keen on huge purple grape juice stains on Beck’s nice clean clothes, so). “Why we cry?” He sniffles. 

Louis can’t help but laugh. Beckham is so fucking cute. 

“I’m just sad.” Jen speaks up. 

“Why?” Beck pouts. “Don’t. No sad.”  
Jen smiles shakily at him and Louis nods at her. At dinner she decided that she wanted to tell Beck she was leaving herself. 

“Because.” She clears her throat. “I’m sad because I’m moving.”

“Moving?” He asks. “What mean?”

“It means she’s going to live in a new house.”

“Oh.” Beck nods. “Why sad that?”

“I’m sad about it because I’m leaving you.”

“What? No.” He pouts. “Why?” 

“Because, buddy, I’m moving to a new country.”

“What?” Beck scratches at his head. 

“She’s moving to America, babe.” Louis says. “You remember when Daddy went out of town last week or so?” Beck nods. “Yeah, that was really far away, yeah? And there were different times? Daddy would be waking up and you would be eating lunch? Yeah, that’s where Jen is moving.”

“Why?” Beckham’s little lip is even further out and Louis can see a fresh set of tears in his eyes. 

“Sean got a new job, baby.” Jen says. “So, we are moving.”

“You leave me?” The tears start falling down his little cheeks and Louis’ heart absolutely shatters. 

“I’m so sorry.” Jen starts crying again and Jesus Christ this is so fucking awful! Why does Louis have to deal with this!? Oh my god. 

“No leave me!” Beck cries, sliding off his chair and running to Jen. He cries into her shoulder and refuses to let go. Jen holds him until he cries himself to sleep, crying the entire time with him.

Louis convinces Jen to go home an hour after Beckham falls asleep. She’s still teary and visibly upset, so Louis just hugs her and promises it will be okay. 

He picks Beckham up off the couch and makes his way to his room. He’s just about to put Beckham in his little bed when he wakes up and starts screaming and crying and begging Louis not to leave him. It’s fucking awful and Louis gets horrific flashbacks to Maya leaving. Logically Louis knows Beckham was too young to understand or really be affected by it, but holy shit? What if he was? What if she fucked him up? God, Louis fucking hates that fucking bitch. 

He promises Beck over and over again that he will never leave and carries him to his room. Beck clings to him the entire night. 

\--  
Beck cries when Louis tries to get in the shower in the morning. It takes Louis 20 minutes to convince Beck to sit on the counter while he takes the quickest shower known to man. 

Beck clings to him while he dresses, or well tries to. Turns out it’s fucking difficult to put on trousers while holding a four year old. 

Beck eats his breakfast sitting in Louis’ lap and gets dressed and goes to the bathroom holding Louis’ hand. It’s adorable, but also pretty frustrating, and it’s kinda making Louis panic? Dropping Beck off at school is going to be hell. 

\--  
It is hell. Beck starts shouting as soon as Louis parks his Range Rover in his schools’ car park. 

“Daddy! No! Please, Daddy! Can go to work? No school! Please, no school! Daddy, don’t leave me! Take Beck to work!” 

“Babe.” Louis sighs, climbing out of the car. “I’m never going to leave you in a million, trillion years.”

“You leave me right now!” 

“No, I’m not leaving you. Well, okay, yes I am. But, Daddy does this all the time, yeah?” He reaches for the seat belt of Beck’s car seat, holding his thrashing legs down as he unbuckles it. 

“Daddy always drops you off at school, Jen picks you up and takes you home, and then Daddy comes home a bit later.” He picks Beck up and Beck clutches at him. Louis grabs Beck’s Thor backpack before heading into the school.

“But Jen leaving me!”

“Not for two more days, bud. You have two more days to hang out with her, she’s going to be here when you are done, okay? I promise. And then Daddy will see you at home for dinner, okay?” 

“Okay.” Beck mumbles, tucking his little face in Louis’ neck. “I just love you, Daddy.” 

Louis coos and rubs his hand down Beck’s back. “I know you do. And I love you, too. So much. More than you love me.” 

“No!” Beck gasps as they reach his classroom. “Not possbull.” 

“Very possible!” Louis laughs, setting Beck on the ground and sliding the backpack on his little shoulders. Beck wrinkles his nose, but sighs and adjusts the straps. 

“I’m going to see you tonight, okay? I promise.”

Beck sniffles but nods. “Pinky?”

“Pinky.” Louis nods. “I love you, okay? If you miss me too much just tell your Miss Abby, okay? She’ll let you call me.” 

“Okay. Love you, too.”

Louis kisses Beck cheek, head, and forehead before patting his little bum. He giggles and kisses Louis’ cheek before running into the classroom. Louis leaves, praying he won’t get any calls. 

\--  
There is no god. 

Not, that Louis like, totally believed in a god anyway, but now he is really sure there is no god (besides Zayn). 

Now, don’t get Louis wrong. He isn’t annoyed that he keeps getting phone calls from Beck’s teacher (so far he has had four), but it’s just getting absurd. It’s getting in the way of his business and it’s breaking his heart. Not only does he have to leave his meetings multiple times, but he has to listen to Beck have breakdown after breakdown. Louis’ so fucking upset that Beck is so upset. God, this is shit, complete shit. 

“Lou.” Liam says. Louis startles, locking his phone and wiping at his cheek.

“Hey, sorry, sorry. Yeah, um. Just had another call. They still waiting? Come on, let’s go.”

“Lou.” Liam frowns, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Louis frowns, trying to push Liam away. He doesn’t need this hug. He doesn’t need it. 

“Stop fighting me.” Liam gruffs, hugging him tighter. And well, normally Louis would pinch Liam’s nipple and stick his tongue out at him, but really he’s exhausted, Beck didn’t sleep well last night and he just feels awful, so he let’s Liam have the hug. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m a shit dad.” Louis mumbles. 

“Louis!” Liam gasps, pulling back and starring Louis with his big huge brown cow eyes. He looks so sad. “Why the fuck would you say that?”

“Cause Beck is so fucking upset, Li. And it’s my fault!”

“Louis. This is in no way your fault. It is not your fault your nanny is moving. Like, that isn’t your fault. You can’t control that.”

“He feels abandoned, Li. And he keeps freaking that I’m going to leave him and like what the fuck? Am I not a good Dad? Do I give him the impression that I don’t give a fuck? Because I give so many fucks for him, Li. I fucking love him so much. He’s my fucking world, Li. My world.”

“Louis, oh my god. I know. He knows. He knows you love him. He’s just a little kid. He’s sad because his nanny, his like best friend, is leaving. He just doesn’t get it. He loves you so much. He doesn’t want you to ever leave.” 

“I just.” Louis pulls Liam back into a hug so he can bury his face in his stupidly, muscular chest. “I feel like I fucked up. Like, he has such a shitty mum. Like, why did I have to fall in love and fuck Maya and have Beckham with her? He doesn’t deserve that, Liam. He fucking deserves a mum that loves him. That fucking cares for him. She didn’t even fucking want to hold him, Liam. Who the fuck does that?”

“I don’t know, Louis. I don’t know. You’re right, he doesn’t deserve that. But, it happened. It’s reality. She’s shitty, but you aren’t. You are a fucking fantastic dad. Beck loves you. Stop stressing yourself out. It’s not your fault. He’s four. He’s just scared. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

Louis nods against Liam’s chest. He knows. He knows it will be and he knows he isn’t a shit dad. It just really fucking feels like it right now. 

“I fucking hate Maya.” Louis mumbles. 

“I know, me, too.” Liam laughs. “Now, cheer up, yeah? We’ve got a fucking huge deal to close.” 

“Gotta get that money, bitch.” Louis laughs. Liam rolls his eyes, but let’s out a laugh anyway, because of course he does, Louis’ fucking funny. 

\--  
Beck only gets worse on Jen’s last day. Louis doesn’t make him go to school so he can spend the whole day with her, and honestly? He shouldn’t have done that. He feels even crueler when he has to pry Beck from her arms. Beck cries, Jen cries, Louis cries. There are just tears everywhere. It’s a fucking mess. 

Beck tries to follow Jen to the elevator and he screams when the door closes. Louis has to drag him back to the flat. He tries to make Beck drink some water, but it goes horrifically, Beck throwing it all up on the floor. 

He refuses to eat dinner or let Louis put him down, and eventually he cries himself to sleep in Louis’ arms. 

\--  
Beck calms down by Sunday. Or well, he kinda does. He stops shedding tears, but he still clingy. He is also cranky as ever. He refuses to sleep in his own bed or let Louis do anything alone. It’s half adorable and half absolutely maddening.

“Becks.” Louis says. “Please, I just need to make a call, okay?”

“Okay. I come with you.” Beck gets onto his little knees and throws Louis’ covers off him.

“Beckham.” Louis pleads. “Please. Just stay right here? Watch your show? Daddy will be right outside the door.” 

“Who you call? I talk.” Beck nods his little head. “I talk. Li? I talk Li.” 

“I’m not calling Li, bubba. I’m calling Harry? You remember him?”

Beck looks at him, cocking his little head.

“Hazzy?”

Beck starts nodding his head. “Yeah! Members Hazzy. Curly, curly.” Louis laughs. 

“Yes, he is curly. Well, I have to call him, okay? You stay in here and then when I’m done I’ll let you say goodbye, okay?” 

Beck frowns, but nods, turning back to Louis’ tv to watch his show. It’s really weird, some fucking show about a bunch of five year olds time traveling, but, Louis thankful for it because it’s distracting Beck for him. It’s really a blessing. 

Louis steps outside, leaving the door half open, and calls Harry. He picks up on the fourth ring. 

“Hi.” He breathes. 

“Sorry, did I interrupt something? You sound like, really out of breath?” 

“Oh.” Harry laughs, wheezing a bit. “I was just doing some yoga, and then my roommate Niall took my phone from me when it started ringing and was like running around with it and so I had to chase him. Ya know, to get it back?”

“Yes, of course.” Louis nods. He totally isn’t thinking about Harry and yoga and flexibility. Nope. 

“Yeah, um. Niall’s crazy.” Harry laughs. Louis hears someone shout in a heavy accent in the back. “Niall, shut up! I’m on the phone with my boss!” 

“So, what’s up?” Harry asks. 

“Um, well. I just wanted to call to remind you it’s your first day tomorrow.” 

“Oh, I know.” Harry gushes. “I’m very excited. Beckham seems like a great kid.” 

“He is.” Louis assures. “Fantastic. Absolutely.”

“Great.” Louis can practically hear Harry’s grin. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just, I was calling just to make sure you remembered and well, kinda to warn you?”

“Warn me? What’s wrong?”

Louis lets out a deep sigh. “Beck is kinda, like, very upset that Jen left. Very upset. He’s being extremely clingy to me and he’s been just very upset and because he is so upset, he’s been very cranky. So, I just wanted to warn you, if he is like that tomorrow, or for a few days this week, that it’s normal. Plus, don’t quit on us.”

“Mr. Tomlinson-”

“Louis, call me Louis, please.”

“Louis.” Harry corrects. “I am not going to quit on you. I get it, Beckham’s just sad. It’s completely understandable. She was like, one of his best friends, right? I would be upset if one of my best friends left, so I totally get why he is upset. It’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, wow. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Harry says, his voice soft. Louis’ heart flutters a bit but he pushes the feeling down. 

“Well, I am anyway.” He laughs. “Now, I need to go, got some emails to answer, but can you talk to Beck for a bit? He wanted to?”

“Absolutely!” Louis can hear his grin again. “Put the little guy on!” 

Louis beams as enters his room and hands Beck his phone. He grins as he listens to their conversation, or Beck’s side. It sounds adorable and Beck is actually laughing for like the first time this weekend. Louis doesn’t really know this Harry Styles that well, but he has a feeling he’s a good one. 

\--  
Louis thinks everything must have gone well, or at least fine, because he doesn’t get a single call on Monday. Not one from Miss Abby and not one from Harry. It feels slightly weird to not leave a meeting every 15 minutes to talk to Beck, and honestly, kind of sucky. Louis had to sit through the entire budget meeting today. He wanted to gouge his eyes out. Budgets are so fucking boring. And! Liam didn’t even use a his favorite font in the presentation PowerPoint! The fuck was he thinking?! 

But really, Louis hopes everything went well, prays it did, but he went to the store and bought some cookie dough ice cream for Harry in case Beck was horrendous and Harry was just too nice to call. 

“Hello?” Louis calls as he throws open the door. 

“In here!” Harry answers. He sounds cheerful. Louis might cry. 

“Hey.” He beams as he enters the kitchen. Harry’s at the counter hunched over some book. Louis frowns and glances around. 

“Where’s Beckham?” 

Harry looks up at him and looks him right in the eye. Louis feels the air leave his lungs a little bit. His eyes are so piercing and green. Jesus fucking Christ. Louis didn’t even know that shade of green existed. 

“In your room.” Harry says, putting his highlighter down. “How was work? Did you do work-y, business-y things?” 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Business-y things? Sorry, you never really told me what you do.” Harry laughs. It’s a stupid laugh. Like, really stupid. But, Louis really wants to hear it again. 

“I uh, run a record label with my best mate.”

“No shit!” Harry laughs. “Wicked!” 

Louis lets out his own laugh and nods. “Yeah, yeah. It is pretty wicked. But, um. Did you say Beckham was in my room?”

“Yes.” Harry nods, picking up his highlighter to cap it and place it in his bag. 

“Why?” Louis asks. Beck never really goes to Louis’ room. He says that Louis’ room is boring and not as cool as his because ‘barely any toys, Daddy. Why you no have trains?’. 

Harry shrugs and closes his book. “My guess? He missed you. And his old nanny, Jennifer? He was just really kinda glum today. He didn’t want to talk. At all.”

“He didn’t even talk to you?” That is so unbelievably unlike Beckham. Beckham is just like Louis. He doesn’t shut up. Like, ever. 

“No.” Harry frowns. “He like, said hello when I picked him up and held my hand while we walked to the car and then to the building, but, yeah. When we got here he didn’t want to play or bake cookies or anything. He just said he wanted to go lie down and watch tv in your room. Now, I know you said not to let him watch tv the whole afternoon, but, I just felt like he was a bit sad and kinda deserved to be mopey and have a lie in. So, I turned on his show and brought him a little snack. Nothing too sugary, of course, just a banana and some peanut butter. I checked on him a while ago and he was snoozing. It was so cute.” 

By the end of Harry’s speech, he’s grinning and Louis can’t help but grin slightly back. Because, yes. Beckham is cute. But wait-

“Fuck.” Louis mutters, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“Why?” Harry’s frowning again. And ugh. Louis does not like his lips in a frown. Scratch that. Louis just doesn’t like his lips. Okay, he’s lying. Fuck off. 

Louis startles. “Cause he didn’t talk to you? He- you just sat out here all by yourself and you didn’t get to do anything. I, fuck, I just paid you to sit here.”

“Which rocks, honestly.” Harry jokes. Louis rolls his eyes and chews on his lip. Shit, this is not good. What if Beck never talks to Harry? What if he never talks again? What if-

“Louis!” 

Louis blinks and suddenly Harry is in front of him with his hands gripping his shoulders. Oh god, his hands. They are a warm, solid weight. Fuck, Louis never wants them to leave his body. No, Louis. Stop. Stop it. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispers when Louis jumps at the contact. Harry’s hands shift and drop to his sides. 

“Didn’t mean to like, touch you inappropriately or anything, you just looked like you were about to have a panic attack. And eat your own lip.” 

“No, no.” Louis rushes out. “Just, yeah. Thanks. Just startled.” 

Harry giggles, but then shakes his head. “You need to calm down, Louis. It’s going to be okay. He’ll talk to me eventually. He’ll stop being sad eventually. You just have to give him time. His best friend just left him. He’s gonna be sad for a bit.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Louis nods. “At least he didn’t have to call me today.”

“See!” Harry grins. “He’s already improving!” 

“Yeah.” Louis laughs, turning towards the counter. “Here.” He shoves the bag in Harry’s hands. Beckham might not have been horrendous, but he ignored Harry all day. Harry deserves the ice cream still. 

“What’s this?”

“Cookie dough ice cream.”

“Cookie dough ice cream?” 

“Yeah. I bought it for you in case your day was awful. You know, to make you feel better? And yeah, your day might not have been awful, but you still deserve it.”

Harry smiles. “You’re sweet. But, you didn’t have to do this. You should keep it.” 

“What? No way. Take it.”

“No really, keep it.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “What kind of a man turns down cookie dough ice cream?”

Harry bites his lip. “A man who prefers froyo?”

Louis gasps. “You did not just say that!”

“I did.” Harry scratches at his head. 

“Not only do you not like cookie dough ice cream but you call frozen yogurt froyo!?” 

“Hey, it’s a fun word!” Harry pouts. “And I don’t not like it, I just prefer fruity things more. Hence my love of froyo.” 

“This is disgusting.” Louis announces. “You are disgusting.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t like frozen yogurt, Louis. Come on, the toppings.”

Louis huffs. “Well, yes. I do like it. But, over ice cream?! Over cookie dough?! No fucking way mate. And speaking of toppings, what do you get? Oh, let me guess the fruit.” Louis spits out the word fruit like it’s Satan, because let’s be honest, it is. Okay, no that’s a lie. Fruit is pretty good. Vegetables are Satan. 

Harry shrugs sheepishly.

“Who even are you!? Getting fruit over sprinkles and gummy worms and bears and bloody Reese’s?!”

“Fruit is amazing, Louis!”

“Chocolate is amazing, Harry! Fruit, is like, okay.”

“You’re wrong.” 

“You’re wrong!” Louis shoots back. 

“And here I was, thinking I was free from a four year old today.” 

Louis’ mouth drops. “You did not!” 

Harry giggles and shrugs his stupid big shoulders again. “Are you two going to be okay here by yourselves? Or should I stay to supervise?”

“Get out of my flat!” Louis says, stomping his foot and pointing at the door. 

“Awh, did I make you angry?” Harry pouts at him, his bottom lip out. It looks obscenely shiny and Louis has a fleeting thought about sinking his teeth into it. Fuck. 

“You are bloody annoying.” 

“I have a feeling you like it.” Harry’s voice sounds seductive and the way he winks and then drags his eyes up and down Louis leaves him feeling hot. He’s positive his cheeks are coloring. 

“Yeah, well.” Louis retorts. Fuck. “I uh, I’ll see you tomorrow. I need to go wake my son for dinner.”

“Indeed you do.” Harry nods slowly, eyes still burning into Louis. 

“Yep. All right. Goodbye Harry, you have horrific taste.” 

Harry laughs back turns away from Louis to grab his bag and book. “Whatever you say, boss. See you tomorrow.”

Louis’ has to bit his lip to prevent a little moan from leaving his mouth. What just fucking happened? And why does being called boss turn him on all the sudden? Fuck, Louis needs Jesus. 

\--  
Eventually turns out to be only a week. By Friday, Harry (Hazzy) is Beck’s brand new best friend. 

“Daddy!” Beckham shrieks when Louis gets home.

“Becks! You were supposed to be quiet, remember? We were gonna scare Daddy.” Louis hears Harry “whisper”.

“Oh no!” Beck is even worse than whispering than Harry. Louis laughs and goes into the kitchen. He sees Harry’s foot sticking out from behind the counter but acts like he doesn’t. But, fuck. He has big feet. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Beck? Harry? Hello? Where are you?” Louis drops his phone and wallet on the counter and smiles when he hears Beck let out a little giggle. 

“Where could they be?” He asks, wandering away from the counter and placing his one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead. It’s Beck’s classic “looking” stance. 

“Beckham! Harold!” He gasps, making his voice desperate. “Where in the world are you!?” 

He spins to look at the counter just as they both leap up and shout. “Boo!” 

Louis clutches at his chest. “Oh my goodness! You scared me!” 

“We did it, Hazzy!” Beck giggles. Harry grins and lifts Beck up on his hip, giving him a high five. 

“Good job, pal!” Harry sets him down and he comes running to Louis. 

“Hi, Daddy!” 

“Hi, Becks. Did you have a good day?” 

“The best day! I got a Spidey sticker today and I stayed on the green light the whole time! And then when Hazzy pick me up we go to store and buy fun things and made cookies!” 

“Yum, cookies!” Louis smiles hoisting up Beck and heading to swipe a chocolate chip cookie from the plate on the counter. “What fun things?” 

“Fruit!” 

Louis almost drops Beckham. “Fruit?!” 

He turns to Harry and gives him his best glare. It could probably kill, like honestly, that’s how good of a glare it is. “Harold! You are corrupting my son!”

“Getting him to like good, healthy foods is considered corruption?” 

“Absolutely!” Louis shouts, taking a bite of the cookie.. “Beck, fruit is not fun. Cookies are fun.” 

“Fruit yummy, cooks yummy.” Beckham nods. 

“Ugh.” Louis whines. “Next thing I know he’ll want to go on, like, jogs instead of our walks.” 

“Jogs are good for you, Louis.”

“Jogs are the worst, Mum, shut up.” Louis sticks his tongue out. 

“Daddy!” Beck scolds, patting his little hand against Louis’ chest. “No no jar!” 

Louis grumbles and places a kiss on the side of Beck’s head. “I know, buddy. Remind me to give Liam a quarter when we see him next.” 

“Otay, Daddy. I’m hungie.” 

“I’m hungie, too, Becks.” Louis nods. 

“Din.” Beck states. “Hazzy, you stay for din?” 

Fuck, just what Louis needs. More time to with Harry. More time for Louis to stare at him and lust after his beautiful lips and gorgeous, big hands. Fuck. That’s the worst idea of all time, Beckham. Jesus. No, what is Louis saying? He can be an adult. He can control himself, thank you very much. 

“Yeah, Hazzy, want to stay for dinner?”

Harry beams, but it quickly falls into a frown. “I’d love to, but my best mate has his first paid gig tonight and I promised him I would go.” 

“Gig?” Beck asks, confused at the word.

“He plays music, the guitar.”

“Daddy make musics.” Beck nods at Harry. Harry laughs and nods back. 

“Indeed he does. But, so does my mate Niall.”

“Nail?” 

Louis laughs at that. “Niall.” He corrects. 

“Nail.” Beckham says again. He glares at Louis, clearly refusing to believe he is wrong. Okay, Louis will let him win this round. 

“Yes, Nail.” Harry laughs. “I have to go see him. Otherwise, I would’ve stayed. Thank you for offering.” 

“No prob.” Beck shrugs. Louis snorts. 

“Really though, you watch my kid, the least I can do is feed you.” 

“Well, to be honest, I hear that you aren’t that great of a cook.” 

“Beckham Ignatius! Are you spreading lies about me!? Are you gossiping about your father?!”

Beckham giggles and Louis attacks him with tickles. 

“No, no. Daddy. No I pee. I pee!” Beckham shrieks. Louis stops immediately and sets him down, patting his bum as he runs off to the loo. It’s best to stop as soon as Beck says that. Louis has been peed on an unfortunate amount of times. 

“Thanks for offering.” Harry says again. 

“It’s no problem, Harry. You’ll just have to stay another night. That’s exciting for your friend, though. First paid! Where’s he playing?” 

“Queen’s Head.” Harry answers. 

“Huh. Not too shabby.” 

“Nah, it’s a pretty classy place.” Harry moves around the counter as he grabs for his bag and hat. Ugh, that fucking hat. It’s so dumb and ugly. Louis hates it, but somehow Harry looks good in it? It’s all very confusing. 

“It is. Your mate any good?”

“Phenomenal. But, I might just be a bit biased. Ya know, being his best mate and all.” 

“Only a bit.” Louis laughs. “But uh, maybe Li and I will have to come see him play some time.”

Harry’s face positively lights up at that. “Really!? Holy shit, Louis. That would, fuck, that would be amazing. Niall would honest to god shit his pants. I uh, I didn’t really know how big of a deal you were.”

“Not that big mate.” Louis laughs. 

Harry rolls his eyes at him. “Yeah you are. Niall freaked when I told him your full name. He’s a fan of you and Liam.”

“How cute.” Louis laughs. He usually doesn’t have fans, it’s usually his artists. 

“Niall’s the cutest.” Harry laughs. “But, seriously. I really should get going, mate.” 

“Beck! Wash your hands. Hazzy’s leaving.” 

There is a tumbling noise from the bathroom before Beck is bursting out of the door and into Harry’s arms. 

“Bye bye Hazzy! I see you soons!” 

“Very soons!” Harry giggles, placing a kiss on his cheek and squeezing him tight. “I’ll miss you.”

“I miss you more, Hazzy!”

Louis’ heart fucking throbs.

\--  
Louis didn’t know it was possible, but apparently it is, because it happened. Beck likes Harry more than Jen. Yeah, Louis is shocked, too. But, it’s true. Beckham is absolutely infatuated with him.

And Louis can’t blame him. Because he is, too. 

Louis’ a bit worried about it if he’s honest. 

Harry and Louis’ relationship really isn’t what it should be. It isn’t a regular nanny/parent or whatever relationship. It’s, more, like, flirty best mates? And that in itself is two problems. Number one, the flirty part and number two, the best mate part. It’s so, so, not right, but, Louis can’t help it. It’s just… they click, Louis and Harry. They just fucking click. 

Harry’s hilarious and weird and bubbly and he just says all this stupid shit that Louis can’t help but laugh at. He’s entertaining and so bloody sweet. He makes Beckham’s day every day, which in turn, makes Louis’ day. 

He makes them dinner and buys Louis’ groceries. He helps Beckham with homework and stays late voluntarily to distract him when Louis has a ton of work he brought home because it needs to be done for the next day. 

He hangs out most nights long after Beckham goes to bed. He sits on the couch with Louis and tells these long, winded stories. He gestures so wildly that half the time Louis watches his hands and barely listens. But, if Louis’ honest, most the time he just watches his lips. He makes words so fucking well with them. 

Louis can tell Harry watches him back. He’s caught Harry staring at his bum many a times. It makes him weirdly happy. It makes his stomach dance and his face get all hot. 

But, it’s so fucking wrong is the thing. Harry is his employee. He can’t. No, he can’t do this. Can’t do it. 

“Why is it wrong again?” Zayn asks, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Because!” Louis whines, kicking his feet out. “I’m his employer! He literally works for me, Zayn.” 

“Big whoop.” Zayn shrugs, snaking his hand under Liam’s arm to steal a crisp. Liam pouts for a minute but let’s it slide, because of course he fucking does, he thinks the sun shines out of Zayn’s arse. 

“It’s a huge whoop!” Louis shoots back, stabbing at his salad. Yeah, he’s actually eating a fucking salad. Harry made it for him. It tastes kind of good?

Who the fuck is Louis right now!? What the fuck! 

He drops the fork and pushes the salad away from him. 

“It isn’t a huge whoop.” Liam reasons. “But it’s kind of a whoop. You shouldn’t sleep with him. You pay him. That’s like prostitution, right?” 

“No.” Zayn says, shaking his head. “Prostitution you are actually paying for sex. In this situation, Louis pays Harry to watch his kid. He isn’t paying him to suck his dick. But, he does want him to suck his dick.”

Louis feels his face heat up and he scowls at Zayn. “I do not want him to suck my dick, Zayn!”

“It’s cute that you think you can lie to me.” Zayn bites at his sandwich again. 

“Shut the fuck up, Zayn.” 

Zayn doesn’t say anything, just sticks his tongue out and shows Louis his food. 

“Cute, wow. I didn’t know I had two four year olds.” 

Zayn nods and sticks his tongue out further. Liam giggles and Zayn sends him a wink. Ew. Disgusting.

“You know what I think?” Zayn asks, finally swallowing his food. 

“What?” Louis frowns, grabbing at Liam’s crisps. Liam smacks at his hand. Jesus Christ. He isn’t even trying to hide the fact that he likes Zayn more. 

“You need to get laid.”

“Yep.” Liam nods. “Really laid.”

“Super laid.” 

“Super laid? What the hell does that mean?”

“Like, three fucks in one night.” Zayn answers. 

“From three different people!?”

“No, it can be one. It doesn’t matter. You just need to get laid.”

“It would be good for you.” Liam nods. 

“When’s the last time you fucked someone?” Zayn asks. “When’s the last time you came not from yourself?”

“This is highly inappropriate. This is our,” He points to himself and Liam. “place of work!” 

“Shut up.” Liam rolls his eyes. “Answer his question.” 

Louis pouts. His mates are mean. “I don’t know. Like…” He trails off. 

“Two years ago, right?” Liam asks. “When we got him super drunk at your mates, Zayn. He went home with that beefy dude.” 

“He was hot.” Louis says weakly. 

“Yes, he was.” Zayn agrees. “But that was literally two years ago, Louis. You need to fuck someone, like now. Anyone. Harry, a rando, I don’t care.”

“I can’t fuck Harry!”

“Then anyone!” Liam shouts. “You need it!” 

“And how will I meet someone? I have a fucking four year old. He kind of takes up all my free time!”

“Okay, so here’s what we do-”

“No, you know what? No. This is so fucked up. You guys have no right.”

“Excuse me?” Zayn asks.

“Who are you two to be telling me I need to get laid? You two need to get laid. By each other! You are just so far up each others’ asses you don’t even realize you are fucking drooling over each other. It’s fucking absurd! So until you get your own shit together, you can’t tell me shit!” 

Louis gets up and storms out of Liam’s office. He knows that was kind of mean and pretty unnecessary and they are both probably going to be pissed at him, but. Fuck, he was just so fucking annoyed. He doesn’t need to get laid! He’s fucking fine. 

Fine. Seriously fucking fine. 

Fuck. 

\--  
Zayn doesn’t answer any of Louis’ calls for the rest of the day. And all right, that’s fair. Louis gets it. He was an asshole. 

He goes into Liam’s office to apologize but Liam just ignores him and acts like he’s on the phone. It’s rude, but again. Louis gets it. 

He’s in a bad mood when he gets home and both Beckham and Harry can tell. 

“How was work?” Harry asks after Louis puts Beckham down so he can run and get the picture he painted for him, claiming “I can cheer you up, Daddy!”. 

“Shit. But, it’s mainly because I’m an asshole.”

Harry frowns and pulls off his oven mitts. Louis briefly wonders if they are his, but, honestly, he can’t remember if he even owns any oven mitts. 

“Why?”

“Just, kind of got into it with Zayn and Liam today.”

“Your business partner and best mate?”

“Yeah?”

“What about?” Harry asks. His eyes widened a moment later and he slaps his hand over his mouth. “Or not. Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m kind of overstepping. Sorry.”

“Haz.” Louis shakes his head. “It’s fine. We’re… this whole thing we got going is kind of overstepping, yeah?”

“Well, not really.” Harry shrugs. “We’re just mates. It’s important that we be mates. I watch your kid. But, yeah, mates tell mates what’s wrong.”

“Just, Z suggested something to me today and I got bent out of shape about it and then I exploded at them.”

“How so?”

“Like, told them they couldn’t tell me anything until they figured themselves out.”

“Meaning? I’m kind of lost.”

“I just…” Fuck. Louis really does not want to say this in front of Harry. Or anything about sex around Harry. Because then all Louis can think is sex and Harry. Harry and sex. And, just no. No. No. 

“They were…” Louis starts. He breaks his eye contact with Harry and drops his gaze to the floor. The floor is good. He should always look at the floor. “Trying to tell me I need to get laid and I said that they can’t tell me shit until they lay each other.” 

“Oh.” Harry croaks out. His voice sounds scratchy and Louis can’t help but look up. It wasn’t a good idea. Harry looks a bit, what is that, wild? He’s biting at his lip and his eyes are a bit blown. Louis feels his cock twitch in his trousers and he watches as Harry opens his mouth to say something again and-

“What’s laid?” 

Harry and Louis both startle and glance down. Beckham’s standing at Louis’ feet, little head tilted to the side as he grips at the green construction paper. 

“Nothing.” Louis shrugs immediately. “Grown up stuff. Boring stuff. So boring, mate. Seriously, would put you to sleep.”

Fuck. Sleep. Bed. Harry. Sex. 

Louis needs to shut his fucking mouth. Or, his like brain’s mouth and thoughts and just everything. His brain needs to go on lockdown. 

He shakes his head. “What’s this picture of little man?” 

“I drewed a butterby!” 

Harry laughs. “Butterfly, babe. Butterfly.”

“Right.” Beckham nods, holding it out to Louis. “It looks like Hazzy’s taboo!” 

“Tattoo.” Harry laughs. 

“Yeah, that.” 

“You’ve a butterfly tattoo?” Louis asks, turning his head to glance at Harry. He’s looked like he’s calmed down a bit and Louis feels a little sad. He liked when Harry looked a bit wild over him mentioning him and laid in the same sentence. 

What?! No he didn’t. That’s so fucking inappropriate. Louis, fucking knock it off. 

“Right here.” Harry says, taping at his abdomen. Jesus fucking Christ. Louis did not need to know that. Wow, Louis really did not need to know that. Fuck. 

“Oh.” Louis nods. His eyes seem to be stuck on Harry’s torso. It feels like his own body is betraying him. Like his brain is trying to convince his eyes that they can see through Harry’s shirt. 

“Daddy! Look!” Louis turns back to Beck and takes the picture. It isn’t what a normal person would call a butterfly, but it’s a butterfly to Louis. And it’s fantastic. Museum worthy. 

“Becks! This is outstanding! Fridge or window?”

“Window, Daddy. Butterbys live out.” He nods. 

“They do live outside, don’t they?” Louis moves around the kitchen to get the tape from the drawer. He grabs a few pieces and gives them to Beckham to let him go hang it up on the door to the balcony. 

“You can bring pie.” Harry mutters. 

“What?” 

“To Zayn and Liam.” He clarifies. He’s sliding the oven mitts back on and moving back to the stove. 

“I’m still lost, Haz.”

“Understandable.” Harry laughs, pulling a pie out of the oven. And oh, okay, pie makes sense now. But, wait. Fucking pie? A fucking pie!? He can make pie? Who the fuck is Harry Styles? What creature made him!? 

“You made pie?” Louis gaps. 

“Yeah, Beck and I were craving some good ol’ apple pie.”

“Beckham has never had apple pie. In fact, I haven’t either. You know we are British, right? This is England. Not America.”

“Yes, Louis. I am aware where we are geographically.” Harry rolls his eyes. “You caught me. Only I was craving the pie. But, then Beck said he has never had it and I assumed that you’ve never had it, so. I made it.”

“Just made a bloody pie?”

“Yep. I finished my paper, so I was like why not?”

“You’re weird, Harry. Like, really weird.”

Harry chuckles. “Yeah, but. I make a mean pie. Plus, it’s a good thing I did. This will win back Zayn and Liam.”

“I already was going to win them back, I’m their best mate, they don’t like hate me. They are just mad.”

“Well, sure, yes. But, pie. Everyone loves pie. They will love you for bringing them pie.” 

Louis laughs. “All right. Whatever you say. What’s for dinner?”

“Ooh! You are going to love it! I found this one recipe and literally, it’s divine. Get ready!” 

\--  
“I brought pie?” Louis smiles awkwardly at Zayn. Zayn quirks an eyebrow at him but let’s him in. 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” He removes the cigarette from behind his ear and lights up, eyeing Louis as he sets the pie (half eaten, what can he say, Harry really does make a mean pie) on the counter. 

“I took the morning off. To apologize to you.” 

“Yeah? Bout what?”

“Z, please.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes and stalks over to the sofa. Ugh, fuck. Moody Zayn is a pain in the arse. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis sighs, following after him and sitting down beside him. Zayn side eyes him and takes a long drag. He doesn’t say anything. 

“Like, truly sorry. I’m just. I was just frustrated. And I had no right to say that. It really wasn’t okay.”

“It wasn’t.” Zayn nods. 

“It wasn’t.” Louis repeats. “But, Z. He feels the same way, babe. I promise.”

“Louis.”

“No.” Louis huffs. “I really know that I should not have said what I said yesterday, but at least it was the truth, okay? You can ignore me all you want and not do fucking shit with what I am telling you, but he likes you. I’m like almost positive he loves you, babe. He feels the same. If you were to kiss him, he would kiss you back. If you were to ask him out, he would say yes. Hell, if you proposed he would say yes.”

“Louis-”

“You can ignore me.” Louis said. “I said you could. Ignore everything I say. But, I said it. And it’s true. So, yeah, just think about it. Or throw it all away. I don’t care. It’s just. It’s true, all right?” 

“Okay.” Zayn mumbles, taking another drag. “If you say so.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’m not going to though.” Zayn clears his throat. “Like, not going to do anything about it. At least not right now. I’m not ready. I don’t think I can.” 

“Okay.” Louis nods. “That’s fine. Totally fine. Don’t do anything. Just, stew for a bit.” 

“I will.” Zayn sasses, taking another drag. “I was right, too. About you needing to get laid. You snapping at Liam and I was an obvious confirmation of it.” 

“Zayn-”

“It’s true. You can ignore me all you want.” He mocks Louis. “But, it’s true.” 

“You’re so bloody annoying.” Louis sighs. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Zayn laughs, shoving at his shoulder. “Shut up and bring me that pie.”

\--  
Liam’s easier to apologize to. Louis just walks into his office with his pouty face and his big eyes and Liam cracks. He gives Louis a big hug and even starts apologizing for pushing Louis before Louis can even apologize for being an ass. Louis fucking loves Liam. 

\--  
“No.” Louis shakes his head. “No, no, no.”

“Louis, come on.” 

“No.” Louis pouts, doing his best Beckham impression.

“Not working for me this time.” Liam says, folding his arms. Zayn nods and fold his. 

“You don’t look cool, Zayn.”

“And you don’t sound cool, Louis. Going to ‘catch up on sleep’? Really? Instead of going out with us?”

“You fucking love sleep Zayn! Who are you to judge me!” 

“I know I love sleep, Lou! But I also love hanging out with you and Li and getting fucking smashed. And we haven’t been able to do that in years. This is our chance now! Beckham is going to be gone a whole fucking weekend! You need to fucking get smashed! Get laid!” 

“Ugh.” Louis pouts. Zayn is right. This is their chance. Beckham is going to Doncaster to spend the weekend with his mum and sisters. He is going to have the whole apartment to himself. Really, he shouldn’t waste it. He should do something fun. But…

“Can’t we just not invite Harry?”

“No!” Zayn and Liam both shout. “We want to get to know him!”

“Zayn already knows him!”

“But I don’t!” Liam pouts. “I deserve to get to know him! He watches my godson! Plus, we promised Harry we would watch his mate play. We can’t not go.”

“Ugh, that’s tonight?” 

“Lou, you are being such a little bitch right now. You are fucking going. We are all going. We are going to listen to Harry’s mate play, we are going to get fucking smashed, and hopefully you will get fucking laid. Personally, I hope it’s with Harry.”

“Zayn!” Louis scolds. 

“Honestly, I hope a little, too.”

“Liam James!” 

“Hey, how come I get the middle name and he doesn’t.”

“I’m better than you, duh.” Zayn shrugs, winking at Liam. Liam blushes a bit, but then scoffs and tries to hide it. It’s useless, though. They both saw. This is ridiculous. They should just make out. God, Louis’ over it. 

“I hate you both.”

“Love you, too, mate. See you both tonight at 9? I’ll meet you at Louis’. Ta, have a good rest of the work day!”

“Thanks for the lunch, Zayn.” Liam calls as Zayn leaves. 

“Of course, Leeyum.” 

“Bring me that rubbish bin, Li. I need to throw up my lunch.” 

Liam just rolls his eyes and leaves.

His friends are such assholes. 

\--  
“Louis!” Harry squeals when he sees them approaching. He throws his big arms out and almost knocks some lad in the face. Fuck, he is so cute. 

“Haz.” Louis laughs. He leans down giving Harry a quick hug when he reaches him. 

“Hi.” Harry giggles. 

“Hi.” Louis smiles back. He stands up straight and nods behind him. “You remember Zayn?”

“Yep. Hi.” Harry nods. “Wow, you look really fucking good. Jesus, are you an alien?” Okay, clearly Harry has already had a few. 

Zayn laughs and wrinkles his nose. “Nah, mate. Just like you.”

“If only.” Harry laughs. “I’m no where near as pretty.” 

“Yeah you are.” Louis accidentally blurts. Harry is quick to turn back to him and shoot him a blinding grin. Zayn snorts besides him and he can hear Liam giggle behind me. He steps back and steps on Liam’s foot. 

“Ow. Louis!” 

“This is my business partner, Liam.”

“Great to meet you!” Harry smiles, holding his hand out to him. “I’ve heard so much about you!”

“All good, I hope.” Liam grins.

“Of course. Beckham talks you both up. Louis also, kind of.”

Zayn and Liam both laugh and the three of them slide into the both. Zayn and Liam take the free side and Louis is forced to sit next to Harry. God, they are such bitches. 

“When’s Niall on?” Liam asks as Zayn slides out of the booth to get them all a round. 

“In a few minutes. You are right on time.” Harry grins. Liam nods and glances down at his phone. Harry uses that opportunity to lean closer to Louis. 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi, Haz.” Louis laughs. 

“I just wanted to say… I think you are really pretty, too.” 

Louis lets out an awkward laugh and bites at his lip. “Thanks.”

“Drinks!” Zayn announces. “Let’s knock them back, lads!” 

“Wow.” Harry laughs. “You are going to get on so well with Ni. This is going to be great.” 

\--  
It is great. Niall is great, fucking fantastic even. He’s loud and raspy. He’s rough and just fucking Irish. His voice is unique and stands out from the other three acts they had to sit through before it was his turn. Yeah, Harry lied about them being “right on time”. But to be fair, he was pretty tipsy. 

Niall is a fucking kick when he finally joins them. He freaks out at Liam and Louis for five solid minutes. Gushing about how cool he thinks they are (which Zayn snorts out), how much he loves their artists and they sounds they produce. It’s a huge compliment and it wins them both over in a heartbeat. 

Niall orders them round after round when he finally sits down. Louis loses count of the brews he has. He takes tequila shot after tequila shot. He even does a Irish Car Bomb with Niall. 

The drunker they get, the louder they become. Niall sings over the act performing and Harry shouts at multiple people, asking them if they want to see his four nipples. Louis shoves a whole lemon wedge in Liam’s mouth and they finally get kicked out when Liam tries to give him a revenge swirly in the toilets. 

“I say that was very successfully.” Zayn slurs. “No, successful? Man, what the fuck are words!?” 

“You are asking the wrong fucking man, man.” Liam giggles at him. Liam isn’t as drunk but he’s still a bit tipsy, which makes him extra fucking giggly. Louis rolls his eyes and shoves Liam closer to Zayn. That knocks Zayn into Niall and sets them all into a fit of giggles. 

“You are fucking messes.” Louis slurs. Harry giggles from beside him and Louis can’t help it. He reaches out and slides his palm into Harry’s. Harry jumps at the contact, but quickly relaxes, sliding his fingers between Louis’ and squeezing his hand tight. Louis swears his heart climbs into his throat. 

“Hey, Lou?” 

“Yeah, Li?” 

“I’m going to take Niall and Zayn back to mine. They are too drunk to be left alone. Will you guys be okay?”

“Absolutely.” Harry nods. Liam nods back and drags the other two towards a waiting cab. What? When did that cab even get there? 

“Hey, you want to go to mine?” Harry asks. “It’s only a short walk from here.” 

Louis knows he should say no. His brain is screaming at him to say no, screaming ‘mayday, mayday, bad idea! bad fucking idea!’. Sirens, multiple sirens, are going off, blaring loud and insistently. But, Louis doesn’t care. In this moment, he doesn’t fucking care. He shakes his head and looks Harry dead in the eye. 

“Yeah.” He croaks out. “Let’s go to yours.”  
\--  
The whole walk back Harry is fidgety. His grip on Louis’ hand keeps tightening and relaxing. His mouth keeps opening like he is going to say something, but then he snaps it shut a moment later. Louis tries not the think what it means. In fact, he tries not to think at all. He just bites at his lip and stares at his feet. 

Harry’s on him as soon as he shuts the door. He shoves him hard against it and Louis feels the breath leave his lungs. 

Harry opens his mouth to say something, but again just snaps it shut, instead presses their foreheads together. He’s so close Louis can feel his warm breath wash over his own lips. He involuntarily licks at his lips and Harry groans. 

He hears him mumble fuck it and a second later Harry’s lips are on his. 

It’s clichè and stupid, but Louis swears he feels a spark. A zap. A ping of energy. It rolls through his body at the touch and he moans. Harry’s lips are soft and smooth, but he’s moving them with such intent. Louis feels a whole new kind of drunk. 

Harry grips at the hair at the back of his neck and Louis moans, mouth going slack. Harry’s tongue slides into his mouth and Louis wants to fucking pass out. Everything is so hot. So fucking hot. He needs to get out of these clothes. He needs to get Harry out of his clothes. 

He pushes at Harry’s chest. Harry stumbles back and looks at him with wide eyes. Louis doesn’t say anything, just shoves his jacket off his shoulders and pulls his shirt off. Harry catches on and rips his own stupid shirt off, the buttons flying off and hitting the floor with a little pings. 

“Pants.” Louis moans. He pops open the button of his jeans and tugs them down. Harry does the same, or well tries to. He’s less graceful than Louis, hopping all around his kitchen as he tugs the denim down his legs. 

He finally gets them off and stalks back towards Louis, shoving him back against the door. Louis’ head bangs against it and it hurts for a second, but he can barely register it because Harry’s lips are leaving his and sliding against his jaw. 

His teeth scrape against the bone and he lets out a low moan, bucking his hips forward into Harry. Only the thin fabric of their pants separate them and they both whine when their dicks slide against each other. 

“Fuck.” Louis moans. He slides his hands down Harry’s back, nails digging into his skin lightly. Harry groans and bites at the skin of his neck. Louis’ hands rest at the small of his back before they slide down further, past the band of his briefs to grip at his ass. 

Harry’s ass certainly isn’t Louis, but Louis loves it nonetheless. It’s small and pert and Louis wants to eat it. Hopefully he will sometime. He squeezes Harry’s cheeks and Harry chokes out a moan, breath hot against Louis’ neck. 

“Wanna suck you off.” Louis mumbles, grabbing at the fabric of Harry’s pants and shoving them down. 

“Fuck.” Harry whines, nodding, his hair tickling at Louis’ cheek. Louis pulls at it, forcing Harry to look up. He kisses him quickly, dirty and open mouthed, before dropping to his knees. 

Harry groans at the sight in front of him, hands reaching out to rest against the hard wood of the door. 

“Fuck.” He moans. “Fuck, you look so good like this, Lou. Fuck.” 

Louis glances up at Harry, making sure to do it through his lashes. Harry groans again and slams his fist against the door, muttering something Louis can’t quite make out. Louis smirks for a moment before leaning forward and tonguing at the head of Harry’s cock. It’s a beautiful cock, thick and long, veiny but not too veiny. Louis kind of wants to ask Harry if he could take a picture of it. 

Harry makes an aborted sort of noise and Louis dives right in. He wraps a loose fist near the root of Harry and goes to work. He takes too much too quickly because drunk Louis is overly confident. He chokes and Harry runs a hand through his hair to comfort him. It’s sweet and he can’t help but nuzzle into it a bit. He takes a deep breath through his nose and tries his best to calm himself down. He hasn’t done this in two years, he needs to fucking relax. 

He takes another second to just breathe before letting himself take Harry back into his mouth. It’s easier after that. It might’ve been two years, but you don’t just forget how to suck a dick. At least Louis doesn’t. He doesn’t forget things he is fantastic at. And he is still fantastic if the sounds Harry is making are anything to go by. Louis works Harry up smoothly, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Harry’s dick, tonguing at the head. He’s sloppy with it, but Harry seems to love it. He grips at Louis’ hair and moans when he hollows his cheeks and sucks at him hard. His moans make Louis’ own cock dribble in his pants. 

Harry comes quickly, tugging slightly at Louis’ hair in warning, but it isn’t soon enough and it catches Louis off guard. He chokes a bit and has to pull back, only managing to swallows half of Harry’s come. The rest lands on his cheeks and chin. He doesn’t mind though, he’s kind of always had a thing for facials. 

Harry seems to also, as his cock twitches when he catches sight of Louis. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Harry croaks. His voice sounds as raw as Louis’ feels. He reaches out and thumbs at the come on Louis’ chin, collecting it. His thumb pokes at Louis’ lips and he opens his mouth quickly, greedily sucking it off. 

“Fuck.” Harry moans. He yanks Louis to his feet a moment later. “I swear. I usually don’t come that fast. I just. Fuck, I’m so drunk. And you’re so fucking hot.” Harry slides one of his big hands into Louis’ pants and he fucking moans. 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to come either. His excuses are a lot like Harry’s. He’s fucking smashed. Harry’s hot as hell. No one has touched his dick in two fucking years. Louis comes not even two minutes later, the twist of Harry’s hand an upstroke making him see stars. 

They stand there for a minute, foreheads pressed together, Louis’ hands gripping at Harry’s hips while Harry’s fist is still loosely wrapped around Louis. Louis starts to get sensitive though and he hisses, pushing at Harry’s hand until he lets go and pulls out of Louis’ pants. 

Harry tugs them to his bathroom, washing his own hand before dampening a flannel and cleaning Louis’ face. It’s sweet and domestic and Louis’ really dizzy all the sudden.

“We should lie down.” He whispers. 

Harry nods in response and he pulls them down the hall to a bedroom on the right. Louis doesn’t take the time to look around. He wants to, really does, but his head feels all fuzzy and he starting to lose feeling in his tongue. 

“Sleep.” He croaks, collapsing on the bed. He feels Harry fall next to him and a moment later there’s a blanket on his shoulders. The bed is so soft and Harry’s so warm, it only takes Louis moments to fall asleep. 

\--  
Louis wakes up at four in the morning with Harry’s head on his chest and a little puddle of drool pooling in his collarbones. And holy shit. Suddenly, he is really fucking sober.

He pushes at Harry’s as carefully as he can and slides out of the bed. His pants are on the floor though he doesn’t remember how they got there. He slides them on and glances at Harry one last time before creeping out of the room. 

He feels guilty, horribly so, as he collects his clothes and pulls them on in the kitchen. He wonders if he should leave a note, a thank you? A sorry? He decides against it and just slips out of the flat instead. 

He doesn’t know how long it takes him to get back to his. It’s late and it’s dark and his head fucking hurts. He tosses his keys on the counter when he gets there and heads straight to the bathroom. 

He feels sick. He really fucked up. Like, really, really fucked up. 

He brushes his teeth and chugs a glass of water only to throw up as he soon as he finishes it. He thinks it’s karma or some bullshit like that. He really doesn’t know. He’s head hurts and he feels like he could cry. What the fuck did he just do?

He’s sick for 20 more minutes.

\--  
When Louis wakes up the first time, it’s to the vibrations of his phone. It’s under his pillow so it’s loud and holy fuck his head hurts. The buzzing really isn’t helping. He curses to himself as he searches for it, his hand hitting it after a moment. He barely open his eyes, just squints at the screen. It’s 7:36 in the morning and Harry Styles is calling. Louis cannot do this. He feels sick again. 

He throws his phone to the floor and rolls over. He needs to go back to bed. 

\--  
The second time he wakes up, it’s from sunlight streaming through his weak ass blinds and noises in his kitchen. What the fuck?

He stumbles out of bed and towards his door. He knows he looks gross, hair a mess, a little bit of puke on his shirt, and if he’s honest, a bit of semen on his chin. Fuck, he needs a shower.

“Hello?” He croaks out, head just sticking out slightly. He really hopes it’s Zayn. Or Liam. Or like, his bloody mum. Just, please, please not Harry. Or, like, a murderer. That would fucking suck. 

“Morning, Boo Bear.” Liam’s voice is loud, too loud, like he is purposely being loud. “Get your arse out here.”

“Lucky you’re up.” Zayn quips. “He was just going to come pour cold water on ya.” 

“What?” Louis rubs at his eyes as he enters the kitchen. “Why? What did you do?” 

Zayn snorts from his stool at the counter and Liam turns to glare at him. “I think you should eat before I yell at you.” 

“Why are you going to yell at me?” Louis asks. He’s confused. It’s early. What’s going on? He slides onto the stool next to Zayn and leans his forehead against his stupid leather jacket. He’s inside, can’t he take it off?

“You know why.” And oh. It hits Louis then. Niall. Niall was with Liam and Zayn. Niall is Harry’s best mate. 

“Oh.” He whispers. 

“Yep.” Liam says, slamming the plate in front of Louis. It’s a proper breakfast and it looks delicious, but. Louis doesn’t think he can stomach it right now. 

“Why are you mad?!” Louis whines, kicking his foot out. “I did what you wanted! I sucked his dick! He touched mine! Come on.” He pouts. 

“Yeah!” Zayn says. “But, then you fucking left, Louis. In the middle of the night, like some bloody coward.” 

“We didn’t want that!” Liam shouts. “That’s fucking shitty, Lou. He’s your nanny! What were you thinking!?”

“I wasn’t! I was drunk when I sucked his dick! I didn’t want to do that.”

“Yes, you did. Stop fucking lying.” Zayn shakes his head. 

“Okay, yeah, but I can’t do this! It isn’t okay. It’s not, like right! It’s unethical!” 

“It is not unethical, Louis.” Zayn snorts. 

“Yeah,” Liam nods. “You aren’t cheating. You aren’t married. This isn’t bad.”

“Yes it is, lads! It’s so bad. I can’t do this. I, he watches Beckham, he is literally his nanny. I pay him. I can’t. I cannot do this.” 

“Yes, you can!” Liam exclaims. 

“Louis! There literally isn’t anything wrong with this! He likes Beckham, hell he loves him. He loves him and Beckham loves him back! This is fantastic!”

“It isn’t though, Zayn. It isn’t.” Louis says, shaking his head. He can’t do this. He can’t eat, he can’t be around them. He needs to go back to bed. He pushes the food away from him. “What happens when we don’t work out, yeah? What happens to Beckham? I can’t let him lose someone else. I won’t. He lost his mum, he lost Jen. I won’t let him lose Harry.” 

Liam and Zayn’s faces both shift. They become softer, calmer. Liam doesn’t look angry, he looks sad. Zayn looks understanding. But, worst of all, the both are looking at him with such pity. Louis really wants to throw up now. 

“Louis-” Liam starts.

“No, boys. Stop. I just. I can’t. I need to go back to bed. I don’t feel good.”

“Okay.” Zayn nods. “Sleep it off, yeah, bro?” 

Louis nods and Liam gives him a soft smile.

When Louis slips back into his bed, he tries his best to ignore Liam and Zayn’s voices while he reaches for his phone. He’s got multiple missed calls. Some from Zayn, some from Liam, and one more from Harry. He also has two texts from Harry. One just a string of question marks and the other just a simple ‘Oh’. He feels like an asshole. He is an asshole. But, he just can’t deal with this right now. He needs to go to bed. 

\--  
Louis decides to be mature and take the high road. He decides to just not deal with it at all. He ignores Harry’s ominous ‘oh’ text and ignores calls from Zayn and Liam he gets after they leave.

He spends his time wallowing by himself on his couch, marathoning that American show, Parks and Recreation. He and Liam watched the whole first season in one night the last time they were in America. The show is hilarious and very distracting, which is everything Louis needs. He lets himself get lost in Leslie’s passion about parks and Andy’s stupidity. 

He’s reminded of his life and the fuck up he is when he’s searching for food. His whole fridge reeks of Harry. Harry’s strawberries on the top shelf, Harry’s weird, healthy energy drink thing lying next to the cans of Coke, the ice cream Louis bought for Harry still in the freezer. Louis frowns as he grabs for the ice cream. He’s an asshole and he doesn’t deserve this ice cream, but he’s going to eat it, because he’s sad and hungry and he loves cookie dough. 

\--  
He’s never been more happy to see Beck when his mum drops him off. He was beginning to die by himself. He was thinking way too much. It was awful. 

“My beautiful son!” Louis coos, spreading his arms wide. Beckham giggles, dropping his little Spider-Man backpack as he races towards Louis. Louis sees his mum pick it up and close the door over Beck’s little shoulder.

“Hi, Daddy!” Beck squeals loud in his ear and Louis attacks him with kisses. 

“Hi, Boo.” 

“Hi, Mummy.” Louis grins at her before looking back at Beck. “How was Nana’s? Where you good?”

“I good boy. Play nice with Ernie, Dory, Daisy, and Pheeb.” Beck nods. Louis nods back at him. It’s a bit weird that his son is essentially the same age as his uncle and one of his aunts, at least it is to Louis. Beckham and Ernie and Dory don’t see anything weird about, at least right now. There will probably be questions later. Just, ugh. Can his mum stop being sexual active? It’s gross. Ew, parent sex. 

“No Lottie or Fizzy?”

“Uni.” His mum answers for him. Oh, yeah. Of course. That’s still fucking weird, too. God, when did his siblings get so old?

“Ah. Well, I’m glad you were good. My good boy.” Louis kisses Beck’s cheek messily until he giggles and pushes Louis away. Louis laughs and sets him down.

“I go put away.” He shouts, grabbing his backpack from Louis’ mum and racing to his room. 

“I’m sorry? Did my son just go to put his things away?”

“Weird, right.” She laughs. “But, he’s on this cleaning kick. Dory and Ernie, too. Dan and I don’t know where it came from, but I’m not complaining, makes my job easier.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely not complaining either. But, how was he for real? As good as he claims?”

“As good as a spawn of yours could be.” 

“Ha ha, mother.” 

She just laughs and comes closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek. “What’s wrong, boo? You seem sad?”

Damn it! God damn it! How does she do that? How does his mum always do that?! 

“Nothing.” Louis whines, pushing her away. She raises her eyebrows at him, clearly very unimpressed. 

“What?”

“I birthed you. I know when you are lying.”

“Ew.” Louis gags. “Also, why does everyone claim to know when I am lying? I’m a very good liar.”

His mum snorts in response and Louis scowls. He is, okay? He’s a fucking great liar. 

“Tell me.” 

“No.” Louis crosses his arms. “No, really. Like, nothing’s wrong. Or at least, I’m pretending nothing is. I’m avoiding it.”

“Oh, very mature.”

“Yes, thank you. I pride myself on my maturity.”

“Uh huh. You sure you are all right, Lou?” 

No. He majored cocked up. “Yes.” 

She sighs. “Fine, fine. You aren’t 10 anymore. I can’t force you to tell me everything, let alone everything.”

“Love you.” Louis smiles. She rolls her eyes. 

“Love you too, darling. Now where is that child of yours? He needs to kiss me goodbye, I have to get going.” 

\--  
Louis’ scared. Like, straight terrified to go home. He would have rather just stay in his office all night. But, Liam is an asshole and forced him to get in his car and now here he is, standing in front of his own flat door like a fucking twat. 

Ugh, he doesn’t want to go in. Harry’s in there. And he doesn’t know what to do. Or what to say? Or how to act? He doesn’t know what Harry will do, or say, or how he will act. Everything is so fucked up. 

He stands there for about three more minutes before actually going in. By the sounds of it, Harry and Beckham are on the couch. Louis can hear the tv and Beck’s loud giggles. He takes a moment to set his stuff down before taking a deep breath and trying to find his balls. He doesn’t know where he put them. Has anyone seen them? He’d like them back, please and thank you.

“Daddy!” He jumps at the screech and turns around. Beck is standing there, waving excitedly. Harry’s right behind him, standing awkwardly and looking at Louis. Really, truly, looking. Louis wants to throw up. 

“Hi.” Jesus. Louis forgot how deep Harry’s voice was. 

“Hi.” He answers back. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Me and Hazzy made pet rocks today! Mine is named Bob! I paint him blue and give him googly eyes!” 

“Googly eyes!?” Louis gasps. 

“Uh huh! I go get!” Beck takes off and Louis’ mad. One, because he didn’t even hug him, and two, because he left him alone with Harry. God damn it, Beckham. 

“So…” Louis starts, awkward as hell. 

“I take it your phone still works.” Harry says. Oh, so they are just going to get right into it, okay. Okay, Louis can totally do this. Totally. 

“I… yeah.” Okay, maybe Louis can’t do this. 

“So, you just decided to not call me back?”

“I… didn’t know what to say.” Louis shrugs. 

“So, your solution was to not do anything?”

“Yeah.”

“Real fucking mature.” Harry snarls. Ouch. Ouch, ouch. Louis loves Harry’s voice, but he really does not like it in that tone. It doesn’t sound right. It’s all mean and hurt and it’s Louis’ fault. He did that. He’s the fucking worst. 

“Look, Harry I’m sorry. I really am. I just. We can’t…” Louis trails off because he’s a baby and he can’t make his mouth say any more words. 

“Just be fucking honest with me, Louis. Do you think that night was a mistake?” Harry looking at him again. His eyes are fucking burning into Louis. Louis feels hot and sick and he wants to shrink down. He wants to disappear and hide forever. 

“Yeah.” Louis finally croaks out. It feels so wrong. The word tastes bitter and it makes Louis feel even sicker. 

Harry’s face hardens, his jaw clenching, and Louis watches as he swallows roughly. His eyes though, his eyes are killing Louis. They look so sad. Louis wants to scream and reach out and hold him. He feels so fucking awful. But, no. He can’t. He can’t do this. This is for the better. He can’t be with Harry. He can’t let himself lose Harry and he can’t let Beckham lose Harry. 

“I see.” Harry spits. He glares at Louis before turning on his heels, making his way to the living room. Louis stands there, listening to Harry’s voice go all happy again as he says goodbye to Beckham. 

Harry doesn’t look at him as he leaves, just shoulders past him, mumbling that dinner is in the oven. 

Louis is the biggest twat in the universe. 

\--  
Tuesday is just as awful as Monday. Harry’s isn’t mean, Louis isn’t sure he knows how to be, but he’s distant and cold. He doesn’t look at Louis, doesn’t even mumble goodbye. 

By Wednesday though, he’s completely different. He isn’t cold, he’s just plain sad. The five minutes Louis sees him he doesn’t smile once. It’s so un-Harry and completely heartbreaking. Louis feels like he is going insane. 

What really does him in is what happens on Thursday. Harry rushes out as soon as he gets home, as he has been doing all week, but today, Beck starts crying after he slams the door. 

“Beck, awh, buddy, what’s wrong?” Louis rushes towards him and scoops him up in his arms.

“I sad, Daddy.” He cries, his tears soaking Louis’ shirt. 

“Why, bubs, what’s wrong?”

“Hazzy sad. I sad he sad. He no smile, Daddy. He no tell jokes.” Louis’ heart completely shatters at that. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. No, Louis not doing anything with Harry was supposed to protect Beckham. Not make him sad, not break his little heart. Fuck, Louis really, really fucked up. Not only did he hurt Harry, but he hurt Beckham, too. This is Louis’ worse nightmare.

\--  
Louis doesn’t sleep all night. He tosses and he turns. His minds races the whole night. Thinking about the what if’s. The maybe’s. The it could work’s. It could never work’s. He thought so much his brain actually aches. 

He thinks about everything even more when he gets to work. Ignores the mixtapes and demos he needs to listen to and instead lays on his couch and thinks about Harry. 

Harry’s lips. Harry’s hair. Harry’s smile. Harry’s laugh. Harry’s voice. Harry’s cock. 

Really, all things related to Harry. 

And it’s. Fuck. Louis knows what he wants, without a doubt. He wants Harry. He wants Harry so bad. But, he’s just fucking terrified. Absolutely terrified. He doesn’t want to get hurt. He doesn’t want Beckham to get hurt. It’s, it’s such a huge risk. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s going to pull his fucking hair out. 

He stalks into Liam’s office around 10. As much as Louis hates admitting that he is wrong, he needs to because he needs help. He needs advice. He needs his best mate. Even if his best mate is going to laugh and rub it in Louis’ face that he was right. 

“Li-Holy shit!” Louis stops dead in his tracts and gapes at the sight in front of him. Liam, sitting in his desk chair, Zayn sitting in Liam’s lap, hands in his hair, mouths attached. 

The both jump at Louis’ exclamation, pulling apart with a loud popping noise. Louis would normally cringe at that, but he’s too flabbergasted to even move right now. 

“What the fuck!?” 

“Hi, Louis.” Liam breathes. His face is all red and blushy. And damn straight, Liam. You should be embarrassed. How fucking dare he not tell Louis. 

Louis crosses his arms and pops his hip. 

“Fucking explain yourselves. Right. Fucking. Now.” 

“Well…you were right?” Zayn starts. Louis scoffs. Of course he was right, he always is. He watches as Zayn crawls off Liam’s lap, only to turn and face Louis and plop back down. Literally, Louis’ brain is going to explode. What is happening!? Is this actually happening?!

“It happened the night we went out.” 

“This happened a fucking week ago!? And you didn’t tell me! You literally saw me the night after it happened!? Wait. Niall was there… did you guys have a threesome? Literally, did you have a threesome without me? I’ll kill you. We promised we would do that together!” 

“I never agreed to that!” Louis waves off Liam’s protests while Zayn answers. 

“No, Niall passed out the moment we got back to Li’s and… I don’t know. We just stayed up talking and one thing lead to another.”

“Um, don’t give me that bullshit. Full. Fucking. Detail.” Louis moves from his spot in the door to sit in the chair across from Liam’s. 

“We were chatting and Zayn leaned his forehead against mine and like, I don’t know, I kept staring at his lips and he just whispered ‘Come on then, come on.’ and I got scared and was taking too long I guess-”

“So I kissed him.” Zayn finished. 

“Did you fuck?”

“Louis.” Liam scolds. 

“Yeah.” Zayn answers. 

“Yes!” Louis laughs. “This is literally everything. I’m so happy!” 

“Thanks, babe.” Zayn smiles. 

“Still don’t know why you didn’t tell me.” He mumbles.

“Because, the thing with Harry happened.” Liam explains, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh… yeah.” That reminds Louis. His fucking crisis. How could he forget. “Speaking of Harry.”

Zayn and Liam both sit up taller. 

“I uh… I guess it’s a good thing you told me I was right, because it makes it a bit easier to admit that you two are right?”

“What?” Zayn leans forward. 

“You were right. About me. Liking Harry. I like Harry.” 

“Knew it!” Liam exclaims. “Fucking knew it.” 

“Of course you do.” Zayn shrugs. “Now, what are you going to do about it? What made you come to this very obvious resolution?”

“Beckham. He uh, started crying last night because Harry was so sad. He doesn’t even like smile anymore. I fucking broke him.” 

“You did.” Liam nods. 

“Thanks, Liam.”

“Just agreeing with you.”

“Don’t agree with me! Make me feel better. Tell me what to do, what do I do?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Kiss Harry’s stupid face off. Marry him? I don’t know. Fuck.” 

“Okay, then do it.”

“But, I can’t, Zayn. I don’t want Beckham to get hurt, but he already is hurt, but what if he gets hurt more, and-”

“Okay, no.” Zayn stands from Liam’s lap and walks over to lean on the desk in front of Louis. “You can’t do that, Louis. You can’t panic at the future like this. You can’t let yourself think of all the what ifs and the maybes, you’ll go fucking insane.”

“Think I’m already there, mate.” 

“If you want Harry. You need to go get Harry. You deserve to be happy, Louis. You can’t keep like punishing yourself for Maya leaving.”

“I’m not punishing myself?” 

“Yes you are.” Liam says. “You are like, scared for that to happen again. For someone to leave Beckham. To leave you. So, you are just hiding. You are hiding from your feelings and not giving yourself what you want and deserve. It’s not healthy and you don’t deserve that.” 

Louis nods. He guesses his friends are right. Pretty spot on actually. 

“Just. Fuck. It’s so scary.” 

“I know, babe. I know.” Zayn puts a hand his shoulder. “But you can do it. I know you can.” 

And yeah, yeah Louis can do it. He deserves this. He deserves to be happy. And, like. Yeah, maybe it won’t work out, but maybe it will. He needs to risk it. Because he never knows if he doesn’t try. 

“I need to go.” He stands up. “Like, right now.” 

“Yay!” Liam cheers. 

“Get in!” Zayn shouts. “No, seriously, you should get in. Beck’s still at school.” 

Louis rolls his eyes, but keeps that in consideration. If things go well, that could be a great thing. 

\--  
“What are you doing here?” Harry startles when he spots Louis standing in the doorway and looking at him. He almost drops the muffins. And oh my god, he’s fucking making muffins. Louis wants to kill himself. Harry’s unreal. 

“I have to talk to you.” Louis rushes out. Harry drops the muffin tin on the counter and crosses his arms. He looks slightly angry, but overall, he just looks so sad.

“About what?” He sounds defeated. He shrinks back against the counter. He looks really uncomfortable and kind of scared. Louis takes some comfort in that, because he’s terrified of what he is about to say. 

Louis takes a deep breath and walks around the counter to stand in front of Harry. Harry shrinks back even further. Louis reaches out and runs a finger along Harry’s crossed arms. He jumps and looks down at the contact, eyebrows furrowed.

“I need to apologize. And explain.” 

“Was that the apology?” Harry snaps. And okay, Louis can’t blame him for that. He kind of deserves it. He really deserves it. 

“Of course not.” He shakes his head. “This is. I’m sorry, Harry. I’m so sorry. I was a complete and utter twat. I was… I was fucking scared. You scare me to be honest.” 

“I scare you?” Harry asks. 

“Terrify.” Louis nods. 

“Why?”

“My son loves you.” 

“...And that scares you? I don’t understand.” 

“It’s terrifying, Harry. He loves you. Like, loves you. He is so fucking attached. He likes you more than his old nanny and that’s so fucking great and I’m so happy about it. And that’s what scary about it. Because I like you to, I like you so much. But, I kept thinking, what happens if I dive head first into this and we don’t work out? What happens to Beckham then, Haz? He’s already lost so much. He lost his fucking mum for god’s sake. So, I ran. I freaked out and I ran.”

“Louis-”

“But, I mean, I like you, okay? I like you so fucking much. You are amazing. You are perfect. You are so much more than I deserve. Liam and Zayn tell me I am punishing myself. Not letting myself be happy or something. Because I felt so bad that Maya left. I don’t know if I ever told you about it, but she just left. Six months after the birth. She left.”

“Oh my god.” Harry’s mouth drops and yeah, that’s how most people react. She’s a fucking bitch. He knows. 

“Yeah. And I just felt so bad, Harry. She left our son, but she left me. And I was so sad, fucking heartbroken. I didn’t love her anymore, but still. She was a piece of me basically, you know? So it just fucking sucked. And, I don’t know. Moral of the story is, I guess, I don’t want Beckham to have to lose anyone else. And if we got together, Haz, it isn’t a one hundred percent guarantee that we stay together. You could leave any minute. And if we break up, then you leave Beck and-”

Louis’s cut off by Harry speaking his name and his big hands cupping his neck. 

“Breathe.” Harry instructs. And yes, wow. Louis was ranting wasn’t he? He can’t help it. He was so fucking hyped. He has so much adrenalin. 

“First of all. I like you, too.” Harry smiles softly. 

“You don’t hate me? For ignoring you after we got off together? Literally leaving you in the middle of the night?”

“No. I don’t hate you.” Harry smiles. “You made me really sad. And yeah, I was angry, but I forgive you, I can get over it. I am over it. I really, really like you.” 

“Good.” Louis smiles. 

“Second of all.” Harry’s fingers are stroking at the hair on the back of Louis’ neck and Louis’ knees feel weak. “If, if, we broke up, which I don’t think we would ever, or will ever, if I have any say in it, I would still stick around for Beck. It would be pretty difficult, but I would still do it. I love him, too, Louis. I wouldn’t want to just leave him.” 

“That makes me feel a whole lot better.” 

“Good.” Harry grips at Louis’ hair tighter. “Now, since I like you and you like me and we talked everything out, can we please just fucking kiss already? I miss your lips.”

Louis snorts because that is such a dumb, Harry thing to say, but he definitely feels the same. “What are you waiting for? Kiss me already.” 

It’s just as good as their first, if not better. Louis feels that zing again, that little spark. It makes his toes curls and his hands fly to grip at Harry’s waist. They fit perfectly there. It’s like they belong there. Louis never wants to remove them.

Harry’s fingers are tugging at Louis’ hair and Louis’ lungs feel deflated, like he can’t get any oxygen. Harry’s literally taking his breath away. He needs this, but he needs more. He needs so much more. He needs everything from Harry. 

“Come on.” He whispers against his lips. It takes them a moment to break apart, both of them chasing the heat of each other’s mouths. Louis’ hands drop from Harry’s waist, reluctantly. He grabs his hand and pulls him down the hall to his bedroom. 

Harry’s mouth is addicting. Louis’ has only been away from his for like, three seconds and he’s already missing it. He shoves Harry onto the bed and crawls up his legs, planting himself on Harry’s lap. 

This time it’s him gripping at hair. Harry’s hair is so long and luscious. It’s so soft between his finger and when Louis pulls slightly Harry makes this delicious mewling sound. Louis would be content if that was the only sound he heard for the rest of his life. 

He pulls back, hands dropping to the hem of Harry’s very thin, plain black t shirt. Harry sits up to give Louis more room to rid the stupid fabric. And wow. Harry’s torso. Louis forgot about Harry’s torso. It’s already absurd when clothed, it’s fucking sinful naked. It just goes on for miles. Harry is so chiseled and just firm. He’s such a fucking man. Louis wants to eat him. 

He drops his mouth to Harry’s neck, letting himself drop Harry’s shirt to the floor. Harry’s skin smells good, but tastes even better. He tastes clean and somehow a little like the blueberry muffins he was making. The scent is sticking to him and Louis can’t help but moan against his skin before sucking a deep bruise to the side of Harry’s neck. It’s in the open and super obvious, it’ll be a bitch for him to hide. Louis loves it. 

He presses a thumb to the bruise, making Harry let out a hiss, before inching his mouth down. He noses along his collar bones before moving to Harry’s nipples. He spends time teasing, biting, and licking at his two real ones before moving to bite at his extra two. Harry told him about them weeks ago, when they were sitting on the couch and drinking beers after Beckham went to bed. Louis couldn’t stop thinking about them for at least a week. He’s furious at himself for not spending time worshipping these last week. It’s okay though, he has so much time to make up for it. He can’t wait. 

Harry’s moaning like crazy by the time Louis moves down his abs, dragging his tongue along the ripples of muscles. 

“Lou, Louis. Please.” He whines, hips buck up slightly. Louis grins against Harry’s belly button, kicking it quickly before sitting back on his haunches. He takes a moment to rub the heel of his hand against Harry’s bulge, making him squirm and breathe louder. Louis smirks and flicks the button of Harry’s jeans open. 

It’s a struggle for both of them to pull off Harry’s jeans. They are unbelievably tight and it takes a minute, but they eventually get them off. Louis tosses them aside and runs his fingers up Harry’s little thighs. They look so delicious, Louis can’t help himself. He leans down to suck a bruise on the top of Harry’s right thigh, just before the bottom of his briefs. Harry gets even louder. 

“Lou, Louis. Louis.” He whines. “Please. Stop teasing.” 

Louis takes pity on him, nipping at the bruise before reaching up for the band of Harry’s briefs. They are much easier to remove than Harry’s stupid jeans and Louis is fucking grateful. He can tell Harry is, too. 

Harry’s cock springs free and Louis’ mouth waters. He cannot believe he forgot about Harry’s cock. Okay, he didn’t totally forget about it, but he forced himself to not think about it and now here it is, right in front of him. Louis feels lightheaded. It’s such a great cock. 

Louis can’t help himself when he leans down to lick at the head. He just needs a little taste. Harry’s moan turns into a whine when Louis wraps his lips around the head and sucks gently. Harry’s tastes so sweet and Louis is instantly reminded of memories of Harry coming down his throat. He feels his own cock twitch in his slacks. 

“Louis!” Harry groans. “Please, please. I love this, I love your mouth on me so much, but. I want- I already- Fuck me, please. Please.”

Louis lets Harry’s cock fall from his mouth as he lets out his own groan. Harry fucking begging for Louis to fuck him. Louis feels dizzy with desire. He leans back and reaches over Harry for his bedside table, opening the drawer Beckham is instructed to never touch. He pulls out the lube and a condom, dropping them on the bed. He makes to open the lube when there’s a hand on his wrist stopping him. 

“What?” 

“Just… you’re still dressed.” Harry croaks, hands pushing back his sweaty hair from his face. God, he’s already sweaty and they haven’t even fucked yet. And oh. Louis is still dressed, wow. 

“And as much as I love you like this, slacks, button up, tie. Really, makes me want you to tie me up. Wanna call you boss and Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis mouth drops at Harry’s confession. He feels himself leak into his pants. Fuck, Harry’s going to kill him. “But, not right now. I’m too desperate. Please, get naked and put your dick in me. Please.” 

Louis surges up to kiss Harry stupid before crawling from the bed. It takes him only seconds to rip off his shirt, tie, and trousers. He rids himself of his pants, too, crawling back onto the bed in between Harry’s legs. 

He moves them, spreading them obscenely and bending them so Harry’s feet are flat on the bed. Harry’s right on display for him and Louis groans. He is so fucking beautiful. 

He works Harry open quickly, but carefully. He’s sloppy, spilling lube down his own wrist and onto the bedspread. But, he doesn’t pay it any mind, nor does Harry. Harry moans are loud and he’s just so responsive to every little move Louis makes. He begs for Louis to move his fingers faster and chases after them, grinding down hard. Louis barely makes it up to the third finger before Harry’s pushing at his wrist and demanding he’s ready. 

Louis slips on the condom and reaches for the lube before Harry’s hand slaps it from him. He takes it himself, pouring generous amount in his palm and reaching down to slick Louis up. Louis chokes when Harry’s tight fist wraps around him. Jesus, he forgot how glorious his hands were. Fuck. 

He pumps him a few times before letting go, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist and pulling him forward. Louis catches himself on one hand, the other reaching down to guide himself into Harry. 

They let out simultaneous moans as Louis first breeches Harry. He’s so tight and warm, Louis feels so hot all of the sudden. Like he could pass out any minute. Harry is so fucking loud and his heels are digging into Louis’ back, urging him forward, urging him on. So, Louis goes. He pushes in and in one go he is full sheathed in Harry. 

“Oh my god.” Harry moans. “Fuck, you feel. So. Good.”

“You, you, too.” Louis croaks, heading dropping so he can mouth of at hot, slick skin of Harry’s neck. 

“Holy shit.” Harry breath hitches when Louis shifts slightly. “Move, please, move.” 

Louis doesn’t have to be asked twice. He lifts his head so he can rest properly on both arms and starts to proper fuck into Harry. Harry gets even louder, something that Louis really did not think was possible. He doesn’t understand how, but he doesn’t care. He fucking loves it. 

Harry claws at his back and pulls him closer. Their chests sliding together, the movement aided by the sticky sweat covering them. It’s so hot, the room and their close, rapid movements. Harry’s cock is trapped between them and Louis feels it slide against his tummy with every thrust, precome making a little trail all over his skin. 

It doesn’t take long. They are both way too worked up. Harry comes first, the friction of their torsos and Louis’ dead on hitting of his prostate being enough to bring him over the edge. He chokes into Louis’ neck, nails dragging down his back as his cock spurts, wetting both of their torsos. His orgasm causes him to clench unbelievably tight around Louis and that’s what does it for him. He digs his teeth into Harry’s collarbones as he seizes up, hips stopping mid thrust as he spills into the condom. 

They stay there for a moment, Louis still deep in Harry, clutching at each other and breathing into each others necks. It gets uncomfortable for both of them soon, though, Harry getting sensitive and Louis soft, so he pulls out and flops next to Harry. He pulls the condom off, tying it and tossing it to the floor. He hopes he remembers to pick that up before Beckham could ever stumble upon it. 

Harry giggles at that and reaches out, intertwining their hands and turning to face Louis. 

“Hi.” He smiles. 

“Hi.” Louis smiles back, turning to face him. He leans forward and kisses Harry’s nose. 

“So,” Harry says. “We really doing this? Are we really together? For real?”

“For real.” Louis answers with a laugh, leaning forward to press his lips against Harry’s. It isn’t really a kiss, seeing as they are both smiling into it, but it’s perfect to Louis. 

“Great.” Harry beams when they pull back. “Now, not to ruin the mood, but it’s 11:15 and we should shower and change the sheets and shit because we need to leave to pick up your son in an hour.” 

“Well, chop chop then, lad! We haven’t got all day!” Louis laughs, stumbling out of bed and running to his en suite. He hears Harry fumbling after him and his heart swells. He’s so unbelievably happy. 

\--  
Seven Years Later  
\--  
Louis doesn’t understand how his mother does it. She’s a bloody superhero. She has seven kids and raised them just fine, probably perfectly. Louis only has four and he feels like he could fucking die any minute. 

“Evie! Lay!” He shouts up the stairs. “I told you to come down here five minutes ago! Get your bums down here, now!” He thinks they are in their room. At least he hopes so. 

He sighs when he hears no response and wanders back into the kitchen. Beckham is sitting at their big wooden table, his legs swinging back and forth as he scrolls through his phone. Jesus, he is 11 years old and he has a phone. Literally, what was Louis thinking? Sure, it has its perks, but they definitely should’ve waited on getting him one, his nose is always in it. 

“Becks, do you know where your sisters are?” He asks, glancing at the door. Beckham’s stuff is there, all ready to go. The girls’ stuff isn’t though. Fuck, Louis hopes they are at least packed. He can’t remember if he or Harry helped or not. 

“I don’t know.” Beckham shrugs, eyes not leaving his phone. “Probably their room. Doing something stupid. Like, having a tea party.”

“Beckham, what did I say about calling your sisters’ things stupid?” Louis sighs.

“Not to. But, Dad. I can’t help it. Girls are stupid and weird. And plain gross. You shouldn’t have had them.” Beck sounds so exacerbated. Louis can’t help but laugh at it. Hopefully, he keeps thinking girls are gross. It makes Louis’ life easier and less stressful. He doesn’t know what he’ll do when Beckham goes to college and starts actually liking girls, or boys. Just, him being attracted to other humans. Just thinking about it has Louis panicking. 

“Well, buddy, I don’t know what to tell you. I didn’t choose to have girls. It just happened. It’s not my fault.”

“It is, though.” Beck says, finally looking up at him. “We learned about it in Science. Sperm is what makes a baby a boy or a girl. You carry the X thingy or whatever. It’s your fault that two Xs happened instead of an X and Y.” 

What. “Did you just say sperm at me?” 

Beckham laughs and nods. 

“No.” Louis shakes his head. He has no idea what Beck is talking about. He is sure he learned that at some point in his life, he knows it’s true. But, no. His 11 year old should not know this. He should still be talking about trucks and like trains, not bloody sperm. “You are literally 11. Why are you talking about sperm? Why are you talking about babies?” 

“I just told you. We talked about it in Science. Plus, I had the sex talk like two weeks ago. I told Papa about it.” 

“What!?” Louis gasps. What the hell. Beckham had the sex talk and told Harry and not him?! “Why didn’t you tell me? And aren’t you a bit young to have that talk?” Louis can’t remember when he had his school talk about it, but he is pretty sure he older. Like, seventy-five percent sure.

“I don’t know. Because Papa was there when I got home from school so I told him and then I forgot. And no, 11 is the perfect age. Cause it’s around this age that like, the girls start bleeding.”

Louis fucking snorts at that. The ‘girls start bleeding’. Good Christ. “Yes, yes, they get their periods.” 

“Yeah, that’s the thing!” Beckham laughs, before wrinkling his nose. “Ew, sounds really gross. Ugh, why did you give me sisters.” 

“I’m sorry, Becks.” Louis laughs before remembering, shit, yes, Beck’s sisters. “Honestly though, little man. Where are they? Grandma Anne is going to be here any-”

Louis is cut off by the doorbell ringing. And fuck. This always happens. Every time. They are never ready when anyone gets here. Louis just wanted to be ready for once in his life. Goddamn it. 

“Yay!” Beckham cheers, hopping off the chair to rest to the front door. Louis is right behind him, smiling bright when he sees Anne and Gemma. 

“Grandma! Auntie Gem!” Beck shouts. 

“Oh, there’s my lovely grandson!” Anne beams, reaching for Beck instantly. And really, it still warms Louis’ heart that she accepted him so readily. That she loves and treats him like her grandson. Which, yes, he is, because legally he is Harry’s son now, too. But, still. Louis loves that she loves him. 

“Hey Anne, Gem.” 

“Louis.” She grins at him, throwing him a wink. “Where’s my brother?”

“No idea, honestly.” Louis shrugs. “Don’t know where he is or three of my children are. I need to go find them. So, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Never ready are you, Lou?” 

“Be right back, Anne!” Louis shouts, running up the stairs. He can hear them all laughing at him. Rude. He will be on time one day. He will! 

“Girls?” He asks again, walking down the hallway towards their room. Their door is closed, which would explain why they didn’t answer, or they probably did, their little voices just don’t carry very far. 

He pushes open the door, without knocking because this is his house, goddamn it. He smiles when he sees the sight in front of him. Layla’s playing quietly at her dollhouse, making two of her “people” chat away, while Evelyn snoozes on the floor next to her, her long hair halfway falling out of her braid into her face. 

“Pst.” He whispers from the door. Layla jumps, dropping the doll he thinks is named Bobby, as she whips her head to look at Louis. Her pigtails are a bit uneven but she looks fucking adorable, as usual. 

The girls are absolutely identical, is the thing. Harry fucking freaked when they were born, worried sick he wouldn’t be able to tell them apart. He thought Louis had an unfair advantage because he already had practice with Daisy and Phoebe. So, for the first few months they purposely dressed them a little differently so it would be easier for Harry to tell. Of course, he figured out who was who very easily, like, a few days in, but it just kind of stuck. They always make sure the girls look a little different and not like clones. 

“Daddy!” She gasps. “Quiet. Evie’s sleeping.” 

“I know she is, baby. But, you should wake her up, Grandma and Auntie Gem are here.” 

Layla’s face just absolutely lights up and she reaches over, shaking at Evie’s little shoulder. 

“Evie! Evie, wake up! They are here! We are going now!” 

Evelyn wakes slowly, rubbing her eyes before sitting up and yawning. “Grandma?” She asks. 

Louis smiles and nods. She smiles widely and they both stand up, helping each other straighten out. 

“Get your bags, babes.” 

They nods and get their little butterfly suitcases, pink for Evie and purple for Layla. They both grab their stuffed animals, Teddy and Bunny, before racing past Louis towards the stairs. 

“Hey, no running! Please be careful!” 

“Okay, Daddy!” They shout in unison. Louis laughs and turns to the room across the hall from them, the nursery. He frowns when he doesn’t see Harry and makes his way to his and Harry’s room. 

His heart stops when he pushes open the door. Harry’s standing in front of the window, bouncing on his heels slightly as he rocks Charlie, the baby clutching tightly at the fabric of Harry’s shirt. Harry hasn’t noticed him yet, just keeps making cooing sounds at their baby while he runs a gentle hand down his back. Louis uses the opportunity to sneak a quick picture. He’s going to set that as his background later. 

Harry notices him a moment later, when he angles his body slightly and opens his eyes. He frowns when he sees Louis, cuddling Charlie impossibly closer to him. 

“No.” 

“Baby.” Louis laughs. He walks over to Harry and Harry frowns deeper, placing his cheek on Charlie’s head. 

“No.” He pouts again. 

“Love, come on. Your mum’s here.”

“I know. I saw her pull up.” Harry growls. “I don’t want to see her, she wants to take my baby from me.” 

“Harry.” Louis laughs. “All the other kids are down there-”

“Good. They can just go. Charlie can stay here with us.” 

“Harry.” Louis’ pouting now. “No. Come on. Your mum agreed to watch all the kids for us. We need this. We deserve this. I want a morning that I can wake up to you and only you. I love our children, you know I do, but I really, really want just two nights of getting to wake up to blowjobs and not a nightmare or a wet bed.” 

Harry laughs quietly and kisses Charlie’s head. The baby yawn and dribbles a bit on his shirt. “But, we can do that with Charlie here. Louis, he’s only four months. All he does is sleep.”

“And cry. And demand cuddles. And we have to change his diaper, like every 20 minutes.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Oh, well, pardon me for being dramatic. It’s not like I always do that.” Louis rolls his eyes and Harry lets out a giggle. His face quickly falls again.

“I just… I do want that. Just you and me, no kids. But… I’ve never been away from him. I feel weird letting him out of my sight.”

“So you don’t trust your mum with him?” Louis jokes. Harry stomps his foot. 

“Stop, you know what I mean.” 

Louis nods and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, squeezing their son between them. He doesn’t seem to mind, just whines slightly and seems a bit conflicted over which warmth to snuggle into. 

“I know, love.” He nods, removing one hand from Harry’s waist to run his fingers over the soft, wispy hair on Charlie’s hair. He makes a little smacking noise with his lips and a moment later his big eyes blink open. Louis’ heart bursts. Charlie is the first of their children that Harry’s fathered and it kills Louis. He has Harry’s big, beautiful green eyes and his perfect, pink lips. Louis is so in love with him it hurts. He coos at Charlie, dropping a kiss on his little cheek. He looks back up at Harry a moment later. 

Harry has this soft, adoring look on his face and Louis can’t help but stand on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. 

“It’s going to be okay, though, love. You can do it. You did it with the girls and that was even harder, because, you know, there is two of them.” 

Harry snorts. “I know, I know I can. I just am going to miss him so much. He smells so good, Lou. And he’s so perfect and beautiful.”

“I know, love. He looks just like you.”

Harry blushes.“I just don’t want to put him down. I don’t like not having the option of getting up to go hold him whenever I want.” 

Harry’s so fucking precious. “Yes,” Louis laughs. “that is unfortunate. I’m going to hate that, too. But, think of it this way, at least we can fuck whenever we want.”

“Louis! Little ears!” 

“Sorry, Charlie.” Louis has to apologize. Charlie doesn’t understand him at all, but Harry still makes him apologize. 

“But, yeah. I guess that’s a great thing.”

“Indeed. Fantastic even.” Louis confirms.

“Okay, let’s go.” Harry sighs. “Want to get his bag? Do the girls have theirs? Oh, no. The girls! Beck! All my babies are leaving me, I need to go kiss them, come on, come on!”

Louis laughs, watching as Harry places a gentle hand on the back of Charlie’s head and scampers out of the room and down the stairs. He loves his husband so fucking much. 

\--  
Saying goodbye takes 10 minutes. Louis hugs and kisses his children only once, while Harry does it at least three times. Beckham gets so annoyed, but he indulges anyway, kissing his Papa again and again. 

They both watch the car until it’s out of view. 

“So.” Harry says. The sound echos in the completely empty house. “What do you want to do?” 

Louis smirks in response. He has a few ideas. 

\--  
Despite having four children, three of which are under the age of 5, Louis and Harry have a very, very active, healthy sex life. They always make time for it, whether it be quick handjobs in the laundry room or sloppy blowjobs in the shower. 

They manage real fucks. Perfectly timed ones. About an hour after everyone’s bedtimes, they shut and lock their door and go at it, hard and fast, hands clamped over each other’s mouths so they aren’t too loud. 

It isn’t the same though. When they finish, they don’t have time to just sit there and bask in the moment. They don’t have time to naked cuddle, or stay in each other longer than necessary (more often than not it’s Louis wanting to stay in Harry). He has to pull out, they have to clean up, change the sheets, put on pants, and unlock the door because at any minute a scared 5 year old or a crying baby, and on rare occasions, a lonely, not sleepy 11 year old, will come bargaining in (or just start sobbing in Charlie’s case) and demand their Daddy and Papa’s attention. 

Louis loves his children, but he really loves this, too. He loves fucking Harry and he loves fucking Harry loudly. Louis fucking loves Harry’s moans. He loves how loud and breathy he gets. He’s whiny and needy and it’s so fucking hot. Louis’ missed loud Harry so fucking much. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Harry moans, bouncing hard on Louis’ cock. “Oh my fucking god, Lou.”

“Come on, baby.” Louis groans. “Almost there, come on.” God, he’s so close. So fucking close. 

Harry whines and swivels his hips hard before lifting up again. He looks beautiful like this, well he looks beautiful all the time, but he’s just breathtaking right now, taking Louis’ dick, riding it like a fucking champ. 

“Louis.” Harry’s voice cracks and Jesus fucking Christ, if that isn’t the hottest fucking thing. One of Harry’s large hands leaves Louis’ shoulder to wrap around himself. Louis grunts at that, slapping Harry’s hand away to wrap his own around him. He plants both of his firmly on the mattress and thrusts up, pounding into Harry. He matches the movement of his fist with his thrusts and it seems like it only takes seconds before Harry’s coming, wetting Louis’ fist and his own tummy. 

“Oh fuck.” Harry clenches around Louis and thrusts down hard, swiveling his hips. That’s what does it for Louis. He spills into the condom and rides his orgasm out, weakly thrusting up into Harry. 

Harry climbs off him when they both come down, dropping a kiss to his chest and taking the condom off for him.

“Such a babe, darling.” Louis coos. Harry giggles as he tosses the condom in the bin, bounding over to Louis, standing at his side by the bed and running his hand through his, admittedly sweaty, hair. 

“You’re awful energetic.” Louis laughs, reaching out to squeeze at Harry’s hip, thumbing at his tattoo. “Did I not fuck you hard enough, love?” 

“Plenty hard enough.” Harry assures. “I just… well… I was thinking we go downstairs and get something to eat and then you bend me over the counter? Haven’t fucked like that in ages. Years, probably.” Sad, but that’s probably true. 

Louis grins. “That sounds like a brilliant plan.”

“I’m very smart.” Harry nods, eyes twinkling. 

“Indeed you are. Now, come on. Let’s go make brownies.”

“You mean let me go make brownies while you watch?”

“Well, it is you that used to be a baker, babe!” 

\--  
Louis does bend Harry over the counter. And then he bends him over the couch only two hours later.

And then he fucks him on the living room floor right after that. And in the laundry room when they get distracted from trying to get the come stain off the throw pillow. Which, is one hundred percent Harry’s fault. 

They fuck on the stairs on their way up to the bedroom and then fuck again when they get back in bed. 

It’s a lot of fucking. Louis’ exhausted, but it’s the best kind of exhausted. He’s exhausted because he spent the day, the entire day, fucking his husband. He’s so happy. So very, very, happy. 

“Hey, Louis?” Harry asks, lifting his head from Louis’ chest. Louis tears his eyes away from the tv. Some random movie is playing, Louis has no idea what it is. He and Harry aren’t really paying attention, they just wanted it for some background noise. The house without their kids is disturbingly quiet. 

“Babe?”

“I think I want another one…” Harry’s biting at his lip. He looks a bit sheepish so Louis cups his cheeks, thumbing softly across the bones. 

“Another baby?” 

“No. Cat.” Harry sasses. Louis pinches his cheek. “Ow!” Harry whines. 

“Don’t get smart with me.” 

Harry sticks out his tongue and Louis laughs. 

“Just one more or…?”

“Maybe two?” Harry asks. “I don’t think I want an odd number of kids.” 

“Hey, I’m from an odd number family. Nothing wrong with odd numbers.” 

“Shut up.” Harry whines. “I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it, I just… I want six. I want two more. Two more babies.” 

Louis smiles and presses his forehead against Harry’s. “Two more, yeah? You want six children with me?” 

“I want a million children with you.” Harry whispers, pressing his lips quickly against Louis’. “But, I’ll settle for six.” 

“Oh, you will?”

“Uh huh.” Harry mumbles, pressing his lips against Louis’ again. 

“All right, love. Six it is.” 

“We should probably get working on that…” Harry shrugs. Louis rolls his eyes. Harry does this every time they say they want another child. It’s stupid, but Louis indulges. It isn’t like he’s going to say no to fucking his husband. 

“Let’s.” He grins, biting at Harry’s lip before kissing him hard. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! my tumblr is under the same name, so holla at me if you feel. i'm nice, i swear


End file.
